Crimson Targets, Bloodred Nights
by Verlerious
Summary: 2x1, 1x2, 4x3, 6x13 The sequel to Vampire Conspiracy series. [Chapter 8.] Seems like Zechs is up to no good. What is he plotting? And what is this new danger threatening the world?
1. CTBN

Pairings: 2x1/1x2, 4x3, 6x13

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, dead body parts, monsters, citrus, AU

Comments: Just a bit of musing turned story

Author's comments: Ok well, this is the sequel to "Vampire Conspiracy," something that I hope was long awaited. *blinks* I hope you enjoy this second version or uh….thingy. ^^ It doesn't have as much romance as the first one did. And it takes place five years after.

Crimson Targets Bloodred Nights 1

Five years. Just five long years. It shouldn't have been so bad, he was still young. Yet he could still remember the torture of that day, of the monsters that plagued his dreams, day or night. The creatures that chased them, wanted them, desired their blood. He could have, would have been all the more happy if he could just forget that night. It was then that he and the other three males had separated. Once friends with big plans for the future, turned enemies. Wufei had vowed after his return to the real world that he would kill them. He would destroy every bloodsucker there was so that there were none left standing. A hand trailed back unconsciously, touching the mark at the back of his neck between the black turtleneck he wore. Two very faint teeth mark that he was certain he would never be able to erase. They had said it was so he could live without fear of another vampire taking him. But he had the feeling that there was more to it, like he was being marked, watched. 

"Sir, we found another one." Wufei shook his head snapping himself from his dark thoughts as he looked over to the girl standing near the alleyway. Lately the vampire race was becoming more persistent, more hungry. He wasn't all that sure why, but he knew he had to stop them. More humans were being killed everyday. And with this last one, that made ten in just one day. Ten dead bodies. Ten lives never to be returned. Those monsters. 

Wufei walked over, his ponytail had grown a good deal since that time and now rested somewhere between his shoulder blades. His features were hard, and though his body was still strangely slim, he'd grown stronger, far stronger than he'd ever been. His hardened black eyes looked up as he stopped before the girl. He was only maybe a few inches taller than her; that was something that hadn't changed much. The girl turned and pointed her flashlight into the darkened alley. Wufei took the flashlight from her, walking over towards the body and kneeling down beside it. 

As he had expected, the body had been drained of most its blood, the skin falling in on itself. Lifeless eyes that were to be always frozen with fear. This one was a female. He noticed a few maggots crawling along the body, sliding into deadened nostrils then out of ears and such places or just sinking into the skin itself. He'd actually given them a name now, VM or vampire maggots. A shame to have to die like this. Wufei stood to his feet and turned around calling out to the girl. "Get the fire crew here and have them burn this body." 

He started out of the alleyway, then froze as he felt a presence suddenly behind him. Turning around, he stared at the body as it stood up. It was just like that night. "Shit…just what we needed." He glared at the beast, continuing to walk backwards out of the alleyway. He knew their weakness now. They couldn't stand fire or sunlight. Problem was, it was still the middle of the night. If he was right, the fire crew wouldn't arrive for another five minutes. Just his luck, the body hadn't been here for as long as he'd though. In fact, it'd been here longer. "Stand back!" he told the others of his group as he stood his place, drawing his gun and pointing it towards creature. He pulled the trigger quickly, a shot ringing out silently and hitting into the heart of the creature, exploding on impact. The beast screeched in pain, body bursting into flames as it fell over onto the ground, quickly turning to dust. 

The night stood quiet then as everyone stared at the flaming particles. Without a second thought, Wufei turned around, putting his gun in the holster and walking off, just at the fire crew arrived. It had taken a lot of work in those five years to get people to help in making his organization. People thought he was crazy. He'd spent nights in his apartment, getting acquainted with the nice liquor from the corner store. He lived alone now. Meiran had left him the day he had returned. She accused him of having cheated on her because of his long absence. And of course she wouldn't believe the true story. That very night she had packed her bags and left. Oddly, he was a little more a peace without constantly being nagged. That didn't mean he didn't miss her. 

Those first couple of days were hell. He had no real work anymore, and his dream of owning a business with the others was dead forever. He'd be shocked if he ever saw them again. But as the week turned into months, people started coming to his door. First one then another. All had spoken about the ad he'd put in the paper, about being a vampire hunter. All had seen, or had someone that had encountered the night creatures. And they all turned to him for help. He'd agreed to help them. In five years, he'd become far more successful than he'd thought. His speed was faster, his strength, his senses, his aim. All was better. He refused to admit it was the doing of being even the slightest bit of the vampire race and instead said it was from his training. He always wore a turtleneck of some sort, to always hide the mark he'd been given. 

His need for blood was also becoming an issue. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore it. The only person who knew what he was, was Sally Po. She wasn't all that thrilled about it, but since she worked at the hospital, she volunteered to donate any blood to him that he needed. Of course he declined. It wasn't that he needed blood, just that wanting feel to it. He still questioned why she trusted him so much, considering. She did work together with another woman, by the name of Noin. And if he wasn't going insane, Noin had been watching him quite suspiciously lately. 

"Sir!" He shook his head quickly, blinking his eyes from his thoughts as he turned around, looking towards the girl that was calling out to him. "Sir!" She stopped in front of him, panting quietly as she tried to catch her breath. The young girl went by the name of Hilde. Her last name was too much of a hassle to try to remember. She was a young one, new to the organization, but constantly on his heels for some annoying reason he could never figure out. Still, she would be a good addiction to the group once she'd finished training. 

"What?" He cursed himself for sounding a little harsh, but at times he couldn't help it. 

"We have a report of vampire activities at some abandoned warehouse about two blocks from here!"

He nodded to this, turning and starting off, remembering seeing that building before, and two very suspicious figures walking towards it. "Ok. I'll go check it out. Prepare the troops for my call." He pointed to his ear a bit then continued on, walking off through the darkness of the night.

__

So…bloody…. The scent was strong in his nose as Heero sniffed the air. He looked around, cold eyes shining with hunger as he tried to register where the smell was coming from. He could feel his more animalistic side trying to come out and fought against it. He was so hungry. He pushed it down reluctantly, deciding to look around to figure out where he was. It was a city. The city was dark but the scent of blood was rich. He could see why now, his eyes widening. Everywhere he looked, human bodies were littered, dead, lifeless, just overflowing with blood. He trembled falling to his knees and holding his head, his eyes dilated. It was too much, he didn't want to see it. Heero stuck a tongue out, licking at his lips, his eyes landing on the blood just beneath him. It was starting to rise now, swerving around his ankles, glistering up at him with its bright red texture. He clenched his hands in his hair tugging slightly. He had to resist the urge. But…. 

Heero lifted his eyes away from the blood, then froze as he saw a pair of legs. His body stilled as he stared, slowly managing to pull himself up to his feet, away from the river of blood. His shock didn't leave him as he came face to face with himself. Except there were differences. The other was darker, even his aura. Blood smeared everywhere on him, even his hair. There was hunger, but of a different kind. Something Heero couldn't read. Dawning shined on Heero as he realized it was suddenly daylight. They were standing in the light of day…but it didn't hurt. 

He frowned a bit and blinked his eyes for a brief second, then opened them again to see nothing. His other self was gone, and he was plunged into darkness again. The scent of blood was stronger than before and he noticed his was neck deep in something. As he was dipped down in the liquid, some slipped between his lips and he realized it was blood. He was going to lose control, he had to-

"Heero! Wake up!" Heero opened his eyes swiftly, a hand moving to rest over his chest, something he wished he hadn't done. There was no pulse. Of course not, he wasn't part of the living world anymore. That thought sent a shiver through his body as he tugged the blankets more around him, looking up to see that the person who had awoken him was Quatre. He glared at the other one, even more suspicious as to why the other was there. Yes, it was true they still lived in the mansion, but he couldn't help his curiosity. Quatre was with Trowa, and he with Duo. And even though they didn't live there anymore, Zechs and Treize were together. The only one who was missing originally from the group was Wufei. "You must have been having a nightmare," the other said, not even affected by the glare.

"Hn." Heero just kept watching him, the other sitting down on the side of his bed, facing him. What was he doing here? What did he want? 

"I heard you tossing and turning and figured you were having a nightmare, so I came to wake you." There was a glint of something in Quatre's eyes that caused Heero to tense even more. Even though he didn't look all that strong, Quatre had still been around longer than he had, and was by far stronger than him. Even though there was something he had that Quatre didn't have, and could never have. And this was what separated him from normal vampires and kept him safe. "I see your master is gone. Is he neglecting his pet's need to feed?" 

Heero winced mentally at that. Even in five years, he hadn't grown comfortable to be owned by someone else. "That's none of your business." The glare was a bit more heated now and he slid back on the bed some, sliding away from the other. Normally Heero still slept at night, so Duo was the one who went out to get their meal, and bring it back. Heero never drank for the body though. And Duo realized this later when he noticed Heero's failing strength. So they had a silent agreement that Heero would drink from Duo, and Duo would drink from the body. It worked out well enough. But now, something was happening between him and Duo, and he wasn't sure what. Something was trying to pull them apart.

Heero jumped slightly as he felt a hand slide underneath the sheets to brush along his bare leg. His glare returned to Quatre, the other's eyes shining with his mischief as he moved his hand higher up to between his thighs. "I think someone is lonely," the blond said leaning in and pressing his lips to Heero's. Heero stayed still, his mind trying quickly to decide his approach. Returning the kiss was out of the question, he didn't like the boy in that way. Fighting him wouldn't do any good as the other was stronger. And using his power on the other was also bad, because despite the blonde's evil intents, Trowa still loved him, and Heero refused to take away his best friend's only real reason to live.

Despite his earlier words, Heero tried to pull back from the other, only to end up being followed in the kiss. He made a sound of protest, sliding his hands from underneath the blankets and placing them on Quatre's chest, pushing the other hard, but Quatre didn't budge. Heero was just about to go against using his powers and do it anyway, when a voice stopped him.

"Quatre, what the FUCK are you doing to my pet?!" Quatre pulled back quickly, Heero taking this time to get a quick breath before his eyes landed on his master. Duo was holding the body of an unconscious girl, something he let fall to the ground as he started more into the room. Heero had never seen the other so angry before, oddly he found it enticing, though the word "pet" still ranged in his ears. He hated that word. Mate would have been far better than being called a pet. And considering he had power enough to destroy the world, being called someone's pet felt like an insult to him. But he would go for it for a little while. 

"He was lonely, and you left him alone, so I came to remedy this. Besides, you should share. It's not polite to keep good things to yourself." Quatre didn't seem the least bit concerned over this. For some reason, the two had been at it lately, constantly challenging each other. Come to think of it, a lot of weird things had been happening lately. And the weird dreams, this wasn't the first time he'd had them. But each time there was a little more revealed. 

Heero watched the two older vampires in their little glare contest, the tension in the room getting heated. The girl on the floor shifted slightly and started to moving, getting to her feet. This was enough to cool the temperature in the room as Duo continued glaring icicles at Quatre. "Just get the fuck out of my room before I kill you. You're making me lose my appetite." For a second Quatre just stood there before he smiled at him and walked off, shouldering pass Duo towards the door. Just before he left, he looked at Heero, giving him a look that made the other shiver as he finally left. If it was one thing he learned about Quatre, it was the boy always got what he wanted. 

Duo watched after him, then turned closing the door. He wasn't too happy. Heero could tell. And the outcome of that could be good or bad. Slowly Duo turned around, his eyes coming to land on the girl on the floor. The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock, tears coursing down her cheeks before she screamed and backed away being trapped in the corner. The scream didn't seem to affect Duo as he stepped closing , kneeling and pushing the girl harshly against the wall. He used a hand and placed it on her throat, squeezing it and cutting off the air before he leaned down and buried his teeth in the skin of her neck, starting to drink from her. 

Heero swallowed slightly and closed his eyes, refusing to watch. He never watched, he didn't like to see it. But the scent of the blood still filled his senses. Eventually, he found himself opening his eyes again and staring. After so many nights of the same dream, of seeing the blood, smelling it, tasting it, he knew he was falling apart. The dreams had only been there the past week but the fact that it bothered him so much was an issue. He couldn't help it, he found himself crawling over to the end of the bed and kneeling there watching his master at work. 

The light in the girl's eyes finally died out but Duo continued to drink from her. The scent was stronger now and Heero panted slightly, licking his fangs and watching, seeing the blood smear over Duo's lips, wanting to taste the blood, to drink it. His eyes widened slightly and he lifted his arm up biting into it to try to stop his desires. He bit so hard though that blood started to course down his arm. But he didn't noticed it, as he continued to watch Duo. That is, until the other stopped suddenly and lifted his face up, sniffing at the air.

Duo turned his predatory eyes on Heero, the kindness gone, taking over by his animalistic needs for blood. Heero couldn't help the slight shiver he felt, that look always turned him on for some reason. He noticed finally that the cause for the other's pause in feeding was him. The blood was starting to drip onto the bed now but he continued to stare at Duo, waiting for him to come to him. 

Duo did just that, climbing up Heero's body and claiming his mouth in a rough kiss, sharing the blood he'd just drunken from the girl. Heero drunk at it hungrily. He always did feel this weird hunger with just the scent of blood. But now his master was feeding him. It was only then during this time that he called him master. He slid his tongue out, sliding it over Duo's lips in a hungry haste, drinking what he could and yet just remembering that he couldn't drank too much. His master would stop him anyway if he tried. Though Heero has his powers, Duo was still the stronger of the two. Especially since Heero refused to use his powers against him, no matter what. 

As the two went at it, a pair of blues eyes watched from the darkness of the hallway before they faded out.

TBC…

Ok! Here's the sequel! ^^ I've probably said this at the beginning somewhere but who knows. Um…*blinks* Should I work on the lemon from the previous fic or work on the second part to this one? ^^ This one's probably more like a little teaser so you can get an idea of where everyone lies in the story, or the one's I've spoken of. I'll do a little more from Trowa's pov and even get into detail of where Zechs and Treize have fun off too ^^ As well as something with lil ole Wufei. As you see, Quatre's not what he used ta be. ^^ Neither are the others. And Wufei's got a strong disagreement with the vampires. 


	2. CTBN2

Pairings: 2x1/1x2, 4x3, 6x13

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, dead body parts, monsters, citrus, AU

Comments: Just a bit of musing turned story

Author's comments: ^^ It's still the sequel ^^ yeah, duh. *blinks* Um….let's see….. Sorry about taking so long. Like months. Things have been kinda hectic and dare I admit it, I was having a bit of writer's block in trying to figure out what direction I wanted this story to go. I hope I picked the right one. We'll see. This may not be the best of parts, and I apologize ahead of time I'll do better next time as I am starting to get back into the flow of things. *bows his head* Gomen nasai, everyone. 

Helpful Notes: _"talking and crap"_ = intercom thingy

Crimson Targets Bloodred Nights 2

Nothing was going right. This was nothing like how it had all started. Why was Quatre ignoring him? Why was he going after Heero? And why did he feel like this? Trowa shivered slightly but sat near the window in his master's room. He wore fake little black kitty ears on his head, as well as a black spiked collar. It was something his master had wanted for his slave. Strange, at first he didn't mind being called a slave to a vampire. But now…he was starting to wonder. He'd starting going in to a type of depression, ever since his master started neglecting him. He wasn't happy, and for that he'd started closing up again whenever his master wasn't around. 

Whenever Quatre appeared, however, the ice around his heart started to melt again, that is until he found that his master was only going about his own business. Right now he could hear just slightly the conversation between Heero and Quatre. Trowa hugged his knees to his chest, staring vacantly at the wall. Why was Quatre acting this way? He'd noticed something else as well. Duo wasn't all that happy with what Quatre was doing. But that wasn't all, Duo was also getting far more angry and violent than he used to be. It was like some change was taking place, and no one else noticed it but him. Quatre was changing, Duo was changing, Heero was…well he hadn't spoken to Heero in months now. He'd not had the chance to be alone with the other, with Quatre and Duo both fighting over him. Zechs and Treize were another story all together. It was maybe a year later when Zechs moved out taking his vampire slave with him. No one knew exactly where they were. It was so sudden that they left though. Treize had not looked quite himself though. But there was complete devotion in his eyes…and something else. This wasn't all, though. 

Trowa had been having dreams lately. About Quatre…and Duo. They weren't good or comforting dreams in any way. In fact they involved a lot of blood shed. There was a large chance that the two would be at each other's throats soon. Maybe that was what he was sensing. If that was the case, he would protect his master, at all cost, even his life. Trowa's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about that. He believed he loved his master just that much, but did his master love him back? 

The door opened to the room, almost briskly, to admit the very man he'd been thinking about. Trowa's hopes perked up more. With Duo back to occupy Heero, Quatre wouldn't be able to interfere. He just had to come to him now! Instead, however, Quatre turned slamming the door shut behind him then turned stomping off to the bed. Flopping down, he rotated himself so he was sitting at the bottom of his bed, facing towards the door before his eyes flickered over to Trowa. 

"Come here," Quatre said casually. Trowa stood to his feet, preparing to walk over when his master cleared his throat. "Crawl." Trowa blinked a bit then got on his hands and knees starting to slowly crawl towards Quatre, the little fake cat tail on his ass wiggling back and forth. He looked down as he moved, feeling extremely humiliated. Quatre was getting far worse. He was almost afraid of what he would be made to do next. Something was happening to his master…is happening to his master. He didn't used to be like this until sometime last year. Something was happening to Duo, the other's violent streaks coming close to being uncontrollable. And then, something was happening to himself. He didn't used to be like this nor would he have humbly fallen to crawling willingly to his master's feet…or would he have anyway? He shook his head slightly as he stopped before the bed, tilting his head back to look up at his master. 

He didn't expect, however, to receive a slap to his face. It jarred him, his eyes that were once turned to his master, turned to the wall as he felt the sting of the burning slap on his cheek. "I didn't give you permission to look at me. You seem to be forgetting that you are nothing more than a slave to me." Trowa glanced back towards him, and almost received another slap, but Quatre's hand seemed frozen in the air. A closer look showed that Quatre wasn't even looking at him anymore, but at the wall, the wall to Duo and Heero's room. Finally Trowa could hear it, the sounds of the two lovers as they were finally reaching a climax to their lovemaking. It was enough apparently to stop Quatre's actions, as he stood to his feet. "I'm going out for a while. I want you to stay in this room. Do not allow any others in." Quatre reached a hand down, petting Trowa's head slightly. "Be a good slave to me, and I will treat you well." 

Quatre's hand stayed a moment before he lifted it away slowly. Trowa looked up at him, staring adoringly at the other like a sick puppy then nodded his head. "Yes, master." 

"This looks like the place," Wufei muttered softly under his breath staring up at the warehouse. He folded his arms across his chest, fighting off the morning chill. If vampires had been here, they were gone now, not unless they were insane. Still…he should check it out anyway. Muttering softly under his breath, he shoved his hands into his pockets, starting off into the building. Upon entry, the first thing he found was total darkness. He pulled free a flashlight from the waistband of his pants, holding it up and cutting it on looking around for the light switch. It didn't take long to find it; however, it proved useless since the lights didn't come on. Someone must have killed the power to the warehouse. That was a good sign of vampires, but he needed more proof. 

That was when Wufei's nose picked up a slight scent of blood. Using that he followed the smell, fighting back the need for the taste of it. He'd never had to drink blood before but for some reason it was almost like he'd tasted it before. He seriously doubted he'd ever been a vampire in his past, and he hoped he'd never have to be one. 

The scent got stronger. He slowed then stopped, tilting his head back and sniffing at the air before looking down. Using the flashlight, he pointed it at the ground. Right below him was a small spot stained red on the floor. Obviously someone didn't do a good job with cleanup. Wufei kneeled down, brushing his fingers over the spot then holding them under the light. Yep, it wasn't too long ago spilt. But even this wasn't enough proof. Blood was spilt everything through means of violence. He couldn't be sure how many people were missing from the city, but if he could find the bodies of the supposed 'blood donors' then it would be proof enough. Wufei froze suddenly as a sound from somewhere behind him caught his attention. It sounded like it was getting closer, a metal can rolling across the ground, tingling as something dragged against the floor. He started to his feet, looking around, flashing his flashlight in the darkness. 

His light landed on something, a body walking towards him. As he stared, more sounds came from behind him. The scent of blood was still on the bodies, the stench trying to drive his senses crazy. He controlled himself, however, pulling out his faithful gun as he pointed it towards the first body. The VM, vampire maggot, started moving faster, seeing this new flesh and wanting a taste of it. It's feet shuffled faster as it dragged the heavy dead body, looking for blood. 

The first shot went off and the VM fell, a bullet through the head. Not even a second later, the creature burst into flames starting to thrash on the ground, turning to ashes. Wufei wasn't paying attention to that though as he turned his body around, managing to hold the flashlight in his mouth to see. Another gun was pulled free and he started firing off rounds, shooting the VMs as they moved closer to him. He refused to die in a place like this with these bloodsucking maggots! 

__

Click! Shit! He tossed the empty gun down, sticking to the one. He couldn't tell how many creatures there were, his only help being the small light from the flashlight, his ears that picked up on the sound and the smell of blood that drew closer.

__

"Captain, come in! Are you ok?!"

"Send a fire crew quickly!" Wufei scowled slightly forgetting the flashlight in his mouth. It fell then, the slight sound of a shattering bulb reaching his ears. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. The other gun ran out of bullets, and he reached behind his back pulling out a clip as he let the empty one fall to the ground. A VM took that moment to jump, launching onto Wufei and biting into his arm."Ahh!" Wufei yelled out in pain, then clenched his teeth shut, gritting them as he forcefully shoved the clip into the gun then rested the end of the pistol to the creature's head, firing. The VM reared back, combusting into ashes. 

__

"Sir! Are you ok?!" 

"I'm fine! Just send the fire crew here quickly! There are too many of them! I won't be able to hold out much longer!"

__

"Yes Sir! I'll contact them now then come in to help you! We can hold them off together till they get here!"

"No, wait!" Too late. The connection was cut. That stupid onna! Did she have any idea?! This wasn't some stupid video game or some horror clip! This was real! He scowled, blowing the brains out of another VM in anger. He could still feel the pain from the bite. How many more of them were there?! He started to feel a sense of dizziness, probably from the blood loss, and slumped forward, catching himself on a knee. He had to stay focused! His vision blurred slightly. As another wave of dizziness flew through him, he held a hand to his forehead, trying to focus. This proved a fatal move as a weight landed on him and he saw with his blurry eyes one of the creatures. It felt like it was in slow motion. The creature reared his head back, opening his mouth, teeth glittering with saliva as he came down, biting Wufei sharply on the shoulder. Wufei yelled out again, clenching his eyes in pain. God damn blood suckers! He took his gun, resting it against the head of the creature, his hand shaking from the stress he was putting on it. Just a little more…. 

A gun went off. Wufei opened his eyes a bit more, sitting up slightly as the weight on his body was lifted, turned to ashes. He looked down at his gun, not seeing smoke or anything to signal it was his bullet. 

"Are you ok, sir?" He looked up, seeing the trainee Hilde standing beside him. He noticed her attention wasn't on him though, as she was firing bullet after bullet into the VMs. 

"I'll live," Wufei said as he pushed up to his feet. He winced slightly with the pain but he had to ignore it, for now anyway. He glanced sideways at the girl, then lifted his gun shooting off rounds as well. The numbers were still many so he was a little curious as to how she managed to get all the way down to where he was. "Did you contact them?" 

"Yes, sir. They should be arriving within the minute." She fired another shot, her aim shockingly perfect. Wufei grunted slightly. Great, he was being outdone by a woman. What could be worse than that? 

"Good. Then we need to be out of their way by the time they get here." He glanced around mid-shot, looking for a way out. They happened to be completely surrounded by the VMs. That meant that a lot of vampires must have been in here last night. All this was happening right under his nose. Had it been done to set him off on purpose? How many creatures were on other levels all together? "We're going to have to burn the building down. I don't want a chance that we miss one and it gets lose." The pain in his arm still burned achingly, putting strain on his arm. This wasn't good. What happened to a person who was bit by a VM? He shook those kinds of thoughts away, reloading a new clip into his gun. Shit, there were only two clips left. Wait… "Hilde, how did you get here?"

"Hm? Oh!" Hilde smiled sheepishly pointing up above their heads. "There was a ladder. But we won't be able to reach it from this far down." Curses…. Wufei grumbled under his breath, nursing his hurt arm and at the same time using it to help aim the gun. The creatures were plentiful. This…wasn't turning out good.

"Looks like my little pet has come home." Wufei's eyes widened as he heard the voice and he almost dropped the gun. No, it couldn't be. That couldn't be possible!

"T-Treize?" He looked around swiftly, trying to find the man. Suddenly the VMs stopped attacking, falling to the ground and clutching at their skins in agony. He glanced over at Hilde and found her falling, her eyes slipping closed as she came in contact with the ground. "No! Hilde!" Wufei ran to her, kneeling down beside her as he checked her over. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw no injuries and felt the very vibrant pulse that signaled that she was alive. 

"Don't worry, she is only at rest. My business is with you not her." A dark figured stepped before the kneeled boy, looking down at him. Wufei's eyes traveled up, squinting slightly through the blurriness to see the man. 

"Treize…it is you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my master, of course." Treize smirked slightly. Something about him was different…aside from the dark clothes he was wearing that is. And the sadistic way he was looking at him. And the fact that his teeth were longer, his eyes were darker, he has smudges of blood on his lips and cheeks. Wufei found himself staring at the bloodstains and licking at his lips slightly before he shook his head free of those thoughts. No, he wasn't a vampire. And he was not going to fall to the ways of one! 

"I take it Zechs is nearby then," Wufei said, setting his eyes to a glare. 

"Closer than you think, little pawn." Wufei jumped slightly as, seemingly like magic, a shadow was hovering over him from behind. He tilted his head back, looking up at the man clouded by darkness. He received a grin in return. "I told you I'd be keeping an eye out for you, didn't I little pawn?"

"I should have known," Wufei muttered lightly under his breath. "So what brings you to the city besides having fun with your little raves and killing these innocent people?" 

"Why…you of course." Zechs walked around him, moving until he was behind Treize where he draped his arms around the other's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "We still want you to join us. What would you want with the life of a miserable human? So frail, so quick to die." He pointed towards Hilde as he nibbled lightly on Treize's ear. "You would only have one weakness, and that could be easily defeated." He took the finger, sliding it over the side of Treize's neck, digging the nail in and punturing the skin, a small flow of blood coming free. Wufei's eyes darkened and his nose flared. He shook his head quickly, covering his mouth and nose with his hands. Damn them! "It seems you're cravings are becoming an issue." Zechs licked his tongue over the cut, Treize giving out a soft breath as the tongue moved over his skin, seeking and tasting the blood. "I said it once before. You are not truly a vampire so you do still have human characteristics and needs. However, your desire for blood would become as great as a vampire's. What would happen if you turned on the people closest to you?"

"Grr…die!" Wufei lifted his gun up, shooting off rounds. Six shots rang out, the tip of the gun smoking from the shots. He squinted his eyes more, fighting off the need for rest as he searched the darkness. He found the two vampires gone. He'd been too slow. He slammed a fist into the ground then winced instantly regretting doing that move. So close…he was so close. He closed his eyes, seeing the face of his friend Treize. How…could he have let it happen? It shouldn't have been him…it should have been…. He felt the world spinning, his body moving, falling as he started to lose consciousness. He was vaguely aware of a sound, some type of animalistic roar in his ears before he finally did pass out. 

Tbc…

*wipes imaginary sweat off his forehead* Talk about taking forever. Sorry about that folks. I'd like to thank all my reviews for wanting to kill me if I didn't write the next part. *blinks* Without you I wouldn't have done it ^^; hehe… *wipes at his forehead with a handkerchief* I'll try to get part um *checks* three up as soon as possible, k? ^^ Thankies! Ja ne!! 


	3. CTBN3

Pairings: 2x1/1x2, 4x3, 6x13

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, dead body parts, monsters, citrus, AU

Comments: Just a bit of musing turned story

Author's comments: ^^; I'm out from classes and still taking forever ne? *chuckles nervously* But I'm working on it ^^; 

Helpful Notes: _"talking and crap"_ = intercom thingy

_Jajajunkcrapstuff_ = mind speech stuff (doesn't feel like finding the technical word ^^)

Crimson Targets Bloodred Nights 3

__

We've come for you, little pawn.

Return with us.

Join us as you have so longed to do.

You cannot escape our grasp. 

You cannot defeat us.

You cannot defeat your yourself.

Wufei jumped up with a start, then quickly winced and curled up on himself.

"Don't move around yet. You're still injured." Wufei opened his eyes at the voice, looking up towards the blurry figure. "You took quite a beating."

His view came back into focus. He saw her more clearly now, Dr. Sally Po. The woman smiled gently at him, pushing him back down to lay in the bed. "I don't need my patients hopping up and running around, especially so soon." Her smile slipped away as she frowned and moved a little, sitting in the chair beside the bed. "What exactly happened back there? It's not like you to be so careless in your work."

"We were ambushed," Wufei said grumpily looking towards the window, towards the sunlight shining brightly into the hospital room. He winced slightly then looked back at Sally. Nothing deserved to be that bright and cheerful in this era. "They were partying and drinking right under our noses. By the time we got there, the only things alive, or as close to alive as we'll count it, were the VMs. So I was pretty much surrounded before I even had a chance." 

"That reminds me. One of your officers has been asking about you. She sounded pretty worried."

"I'll talk to her later." Wufei carefully attempted to sit up again, moving slowly this time and succeeded. "Tell me how we got out." 

"The firecrew arrived just before the VMs could finish you two off." 

"How is Hilde?" He couldn't help but worry about the girl. She did help him out after all. 

"She's doing fine. I'll send her in later, like you asked." Sally stood up to her feet. "Another night's rest and you'll be fully healed. Last night when they brought you in, you looked half death. This morning, most of your wounds were completely gone, not trace at all." 

"So I haven't even been asleep that long," Wufei said silently, his thoughts still plagued by the encounter with the two vampires. He shivered slightly and rubbed at his arms. 

"Are you cold?" Sally asked watching him quietly.   
"Hm?" Wufei looked up at her then shook his head. "I'm fine. I should leave now."

"Stay a little longer. You still aren't at full health." 

"If I'm healing, then by the end of the day I'll be fine." Wufei pushed from the bed, standing to his feet as he slide into his shoes. By then he realized there was a problem. "…I need clothes," he said looking at her, wearing the little white covering the hospital provided all its patients. 

Sally folded her arms giving him a glare. "You need rest. But you're not going to give up on this are you?" At the shake of his head she gave a sigh. "Fine. Stay put for now. I'll send the girl in to talk to you while I find you something to wear." Wufei gave a nod, sitting back down on the bed as Sally went out closing the door behind her. After she left, Wufei pushed the sleeve of his shirt up, looking at where the VM had bit him. The bite marks where vaguely even there, like weeks of recovered had happened. He couldn't even feel the pain there anymore. For a moment he feared that he might have been bitten by the other vampires, but the thought of staring into the sun not to long ago pushed that away. He was still human, mostly. 

"Sir?" Wufei looked over towards the door, pushing his sleeve down again as the young girl stepped through the door. Hilde rested a hand to her chest in salute. She looked tired and bed ridden, her form slumping slightly as she stood in the doorway. There was a bandage around her forehead, probably from the fall she'd had. "How are you feeling, sir?"

"Hm? I'm feeling well enough. What about you?" 

The girl blinked then smiled slightly. "Doing good, sir. I'll be ready to join back with the forces in no time." 

"Hmph." He felt the need to move around, but decided that wasn't a good idea with such a revealing thing as what he was wearing then. "Tell me…why did you decide to join the forces anyway? Why did you join our cause?" 

Hilde looked at him then closed her eyes for a temporary moment before opening them again. "My brother was killed by a vampire. Only, it wasn't recently. I was maybe six or seven at the time. He was the only one I had to depend on, both our parents being dead, you understand. Even now, people still don't believe me when I say a vampire killed my brother. But as to why I fight…." She turned determined eyes on him. "I fight for my brother, not out of revenge but to protect the people that need protecting. Just like he protected me when I needed him."

"That sounds like a just cause," Wufei said leaning an elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his upturned palm. "And how long have you been with us?"

"Five months since I found out about this organization, sir," Hilde said leaning against the doorframe. 

"Maybe it's about time you moved up in rank." Wufei gave her a smile. "Even though you went against orders and came into the warehouse, you ended up saving my life. I don't think that can just go away without some kind of reward. Not to mention, you've been getting better these days." He saluted her with a hand over his heart. "So you're moving from a candidate to a captain." 

"Oh wow! Thank you, sir!" She bowed her head to him in respect then gave him a wide grin.

"Don't thank me, thank yourself. Now go find Sally Po and tell me I'm still waiting on my clothes." 

"Yes sir!" Hilde turned, running from the door quickly to fulfill his orders. Wufei sighed softly. For some reason he felt like he didn't have time left, like something was going to happen soon, something big. "Heero, if you were in my shoes, what would you do, hm?"

Heero sneezed slightly then blinked in confusion at that. It was still strange how a vampire couldn't be alive but could still manage to sneeze. He walked from the bedroom he and Duo shared, moving down the hallway quietly. His thoughts had become restless, tormenting him more and more with the visions in his dreams. He was finding that he didn't even want to rest anymore. Cursing silently, he kept walking, wearing only the spandex shorts and green tank top his master had given him, off of one of his victims no less. Vampires didn't get cold, or at least he didn't. This was just something to walk around the palace with. His master had plans of giving him something new to wear, but for right now this was it. Not to mention the rest of his clothes were stained with blood and well…his master wasn't very well known with washing.

His yellow sneakers coming to a stop, Heero stood there, glaring into the darkness as he hugged himself more for comfort than for warmth. He could hear someone coming up the hallway. He couldn't be sure which it was, but it was not his master. He would have sensed it then. It wasn't Quatre's tiny steps or Trowa's silent ones either. These steps were sure of themselves, positive in the decision to be here. As a boot foot came into view, Heero narrowed his eyes further, a name being grounded from his lips. 

"Treize…." The spoken of figure stepped free from the darkness, coming to stand before the shorter boy in all his elegant grace. He'd acquired a strange renaissance type outfit during his stay away. But even that wasn't so drastic a change as his demeanor. He was somehow darker, eviler. Shining red eyes stared down at him, long fangs flashing a moment to give him caution.

"I have seen Wufei," Treize said, a sadistic little smirk sliding to his lips. "He seems to be doing rather well."

"Did you do anything to him?" Heero asked giving him an accusing stare. 

"Not at all," Treize said lifting a hand as if tossing the matter aside. "I gave him a greeting, nothing more and nothing less." Heero frowned slightly. He hadn't see Treize in well over a year at most. For the other to come back so suddenly meant one of two things. Either something was really about to happen, or both Quatre and Duo were gone. Trowa would probably not be a threat at all considering he rarely ever came out of his room. So that left him and Treize to themselves. 

"What do you want, Treize?," Heero demanded continuing to watch him. If they were changed at about the same time, their strengths had to be close to equal, so he hoped.   
"I just came to give an old friend a welcoming hello." Treize's grin grew wider as he watched him. "And to tell you that we may yet return to the palace soon. My master has taken over Dermail's courtship and therefore is a very high and important vampire now. The palace will serve well and fit everyone in as well as a great place for feasting. You'd do well to give your respects to my master when he returns." 

Heero's glare grew hotter but he forced himself to calm down. This wasn't turning out at all like he wanted. Nothing was right, nothing felt right. Somehow he knew he was the one who had to fix it. Somehow this was all in his hands. But he wouldn't go without Trowa. He wouldn't leave the other to the fate of Quatre, nor would he let Quatre hurt him any longer. "I don't care who wants to live here, just as long as they stay out of my way." He turned around to walk back down the hallway when Treize's voice stopped him again. 

"You wouldn't be thinking about running away, would you? That could receive very harsh punishment, you know." 

"Go play with your master." Heero turned and kept walking, not exactly liking the feel of eyes on his ass, but ignoring it all the less. So…Zechs wanted to move back in, did he? It was true he was probably strongest out of all of them, but something about Zechs wasn't right. But then Heero kept forgetting that everything was going wrong. Treize was different. Quatre and Duo were different. Trowa was different. Hell even Wufei was probably different. It wasn't great having to see these outcomes. And from what he dreams were saying, these outcomes were about to get much worse soon. Whatever was to happen, was going to effect the world like nothing else. It would bring chaos and disorder, and eventually all life and even the undead would perish. Maybe it was time he paid Wufei a visit himself. But he had a feeling the other wasn't going to like seeing his face around. 

TBC…

That's it for now ^^; But hey I DID put something up, yes? ^^ Therefore you can't beat me up too badly. *snickers* I hope this came out to everyone's liking. I'm actually still juggling two stories at one time ^^; and yes I am still lazy. 


	4. CTBN4

Pairings: 2x1/1x2, 4x3, 6x13

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, dead body parts, monsters, citrus, AU

Comments: Just a bit of musing turned story

Author's comments: Yep stillllll lazy! *blinks* I'm a bummage college student so sue me. And as for any other comments by way of review, yes I am American, I know English, and I'm not exactly the perfect person when it comes to grammar and spelling so get off my back about it ok? Geez, that was kinda an insult, like saying I have no speaking, typing abilities of any kind. Course if that were truth then I guess I wouldn't be able to speak now would I? ^^ Anywho, I don't have a beta reader and I don't plan on picking up any ole random person so just chill, k? ^^ Just enjoy the story. It's there for your entertainment even if it's not perfect. ^^; I don't have millions of people reading well ok I don't have millions of people that I'm paying to read over my stuff for me. *blinks* And it's not like I get paid to write it ^^ It's also for my enjoyment too. *blinks* Ok maybe I'm being harsh my bad. Anyway *blinks* um story! My reviewers still rock! ^^

Helpful Notes: _"talking and crap"_ = intercom thingy

__

Jajajunkcrapstuff = mind speech stuff (doesn't feel like finding the technical word ^^)

Crimson Targets Bloodred Nights 4

It was nighttime. It was always nighttime. Or at least to him it was. Lifting his hand up, Heero gave a solid knock on Quatre's door. If luck were with him, Quatre would really be out already. This would be a perfect time to grab Trowa and go. When he got no response he frowned a bit giving another knock. As the seconds passed Heero reached down grabbing hold of the doorknob and turned it quietly pushing the door to let it open. He didn't take a step inside, first wanting his eyes to adjust just incase Quatre were there to ambush him. As he finally took everything in, he found Trowa huddle in the corner of room, his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. For a minute they just stared at each other through the darkness, unstable emerald eyes watching softened cobalt eyes.

"Trowa…" Heero spoke the name softly, so as not to startle him. The other didn't move, still watching him, almost waiting on him to take a step closer. He looked wild, Heero thought. That cat gear and collar didn't help either. It showed just how much control his master had over him. Heero did admit that it did look cute on the other and that any other time he probably would have lifted a brow at it, but today, with the way things were going, he just couldn't stand seeing it. 

As Heero started to take a step into the room, Trowa finally spoke, stirring from his spot as he rested his arms at his side. "Don't enter." 

Heero lifted a brow then, taking his foot back. "Trowa what's this all about?" Trowa just kept watching him with those wild eyes, licking at his lips a minute. Nervousness? 

"No one's allowed to enter my master's room," Trowa looked away a second before looking back at him. "I am only following my master's wishes."

At that Heero snorted, folding his arms over his chest as he gave a glare. "Don't you see that he's using you, Trowa. Snap out of it."

Trowa glared too, starting to crawl closer now, moving slowly as he spoke, his tail swaying back and forth over his ass, the motion seeming strangely lethal. "Yeah, that's right. He is using me. I am snapped out of it. I finally understand. I know the truth of my master's desires. And of all people he wants you. Not Duo, not a new slave, but you." Trowa stopped in front of him, slowly standing to his feet and lifted his face to look at Heero. "I really don't see what it is he sees in you," he sneered. 

Heero just grunted staring the other straight into the eyes. He didn't even know himself. Hell, he couldn't even stand the blond vampire in his presence. "Whatever he sees in me I don't see in him. Listen to me. Something is not right. The dreams…." He frowned a bit then decided to reword what he was going to say. Trowa would probably think he was crazy if he started talking about visions and dreams as real things. Not that Trowa was that far from an unlit bulb himself. "Our masters are not themselves. Duo is starting to lose himself to his anger and Quatre…is…they're just not themselves." Heero paused watching Trowa's eyes, his expressions knowing that the other was thinking about this, taking it in. "In order to make things go back to the way they were we need to get out of the castle." Trowa nodded slightly though Heero could tell he was debating it. He could tell by his eyes, how he was looking off in the distance, obviously thinking it over, fighting something inside him. "We'll go see Wufei. Maybe we can figure something out together."

Trowa's eyes seemed to widen at that statement and he started to slowly back away from the other shaking his head. "No, no I can't go! Quatre…Quatre would be very angry with me if I left." Trowa looked off to the side, rubbing his left hand subconsciously over his right shoulder, Heero's eyes following the action. "I was ordered to stay here and to make sure no one entered his room unless he said so. I," he paused a second, collecting his thoughts it seemed before he looked down at the floor, towards his bared feet. "I will follow my master's wishes no matter what he thinks of me as." 

Heero just grunted at that. "He's making you no more than a mere puppet. Besides, if something is wrong with him, wouldn't you rather help him? The only way you can help him is if you come with me. We're doing no good sitting around like we're a bunch of old dogs waiting for our master to come home and feed us." Trowa looked at him again, his eyes calming, if only slightly. 

"Y-You're right, Heero. I can't stay here and watch my master suffer." There was still hesitation, but step by step Trowa made his trek to the door standing just in front of Heero once again. Heero just stepped to the side opening the threshold of the darkness of the hallway, and also to Trowa's freedom. He could see the other take a deep breath, his hands trembling at his sides before he took his first step out of Quatre's room in months. Generally, Heero didn't want to think about how long one of his best friends had been trapped to the mercy of a maddened vampire. Just the thought of it made him seethe in anger. Of course, who was he to talk about being trapped. He knew without having it happening yet that both Quatre and Duo would be livid. They would probably be at each other's throats. Which meant that he and Trowa had to hurry with what they needed to do before they returned to find one or both of their masters dead.

Heero turned heading down the hallway, automatically expecting the other to follow him. He could feel Trowa's presence behind him so he knew he was keeping up. There was supposed to be a lunar eclipse out tonight. Interesting how he'd picked the darkest of all times to go out. Something else nagged as him as well though, the fact that since he was bound to Duo, that Duo could easily find him. The same would be with Trowa and Quatre. That made their time even shorter. Maybe if they were lucky they would be fighting enough to not think about it. 

Wufei reached up, popping the crick out of his neck as he sat in his car in front of his apartment. He'd been sitting in there most of the night, for some reason, finding himself not really ready to go up to his room. Soft music played on the radio, the station crackling at times because of the bad connection. It was a strangely quiet and eerie night. Not even the moon or even stars were out. Oh yes, it was a lunar eclipse. In fact if it weren't for the city lights, Wufei wouldn't even be able to see anything. Somehow though, things didn't feel right. His car was an old, torn up piece of machinery that even he was sometimes embarrassed to ride around in. Well it wasn't like being a vampire hunter paid millions. Hell, most people thought he was a loon as it was. If he wanted money he'd just have to get a second job like a normal person. But then he wasn't normal, was it? He shivered reaching a hand up to the back of his neck and sliding it pasting the black turtle neck, touching the faint bite marks there. Even after four years he could still feel the marks. Even after four years they were still visible, if only slightly faded. Even after four years…he was still being tormented by those vile villainous creatures of the night. 

He had no close friends, his only friends having been turned to vampires long ago. He remembered when he'd seen them, stared hatred at them, vowed to kill them. Two he said he would kill out of mercy. Treize, who was turned against his will, and Trowa, who had been brainwashed into joining them. Heero was the only one he would kill out of spite. He was the one who had joined them willingly, even given up his body and blood for them. He remembered it well. All of it spilled on that rooftop. He remembered that braided idiot of a vampire grinning at him menacingly, telling him that because Heero had saved his life, Wufei would be allowed to leave. Sometimes, though, he wondered if that one vampire even knew the unbidden bargain that Zechs had placed on his life, that he really didn't have a choice. Or maybe it was a double meaning. He could leave…but for how long? Wufei didn't like being used as a toy. And he refused to be used now. 

Wufei shook his head quickly, taking his hand away from the markings. He should probably head upstairs to his room. He needed some sleep. Who knew when the next vampire attack would happen? As he placed his hand on the keys to take them out of the ignition, he saw something flash by his back window through his rearview mirror. He paused, his body freezing up as suspicion grew in him. Something was wrong? What was that? He'd learned that just dismissing a bad feeling could be fatal. Whatever it was, it was waiting for him. Did the vampire scum know his place of living? Was Wufei that careless? He should have taken precautions, moving from place to place to elude them. 

He took the key out and opened his door stepping out into the chilled air and pulled his coat around him. It was strangely chilly tonight. A sign of bad omens? He didn't know, he really never paid attention to that sort of stuff. As he turned and closed the door he thought he saw another thing flash by him. He was certain now…something was there. If he made it up to his room, maybe he'd have time to prepare. As he turned and started running towards the apartment, he felt eyes on him. Again he was being watch. But by who? He shook that thought away quickly going up the steps, fourth floor, fifth floor, all the way to the seventh floor. Most people would think it insane to run up that flight of stairs, but for him it was nothing. As he got to the seventh floor and stood before his door, he felt a presence. Someone was inside. They were waiting for him. A tingling sensation went through his body as he slid a hand into his trench coat, pulling free his gun, the one with the special bullets that was made especially made for vampires. Holding it ready, he took his key and stuck it in the keyhole, turning it and unlocking the door. He couldn't let on that he was suspicious and ready to kill. He held his breath, holding on to the doorknob then counted silently to himself before turning it quickly and pushing it open. He jumped quickly, holding the gun up, preparing to fire off rounds when he saw something that shocked him. 

Heero sat casually on Wufei's couch, just staring at him through the darkness of the apartment. He didn't seem at all shocked or surprised to see him there, which sent a sort of panic through Wufei's body. Why was he here?!

TBC…

Ah ^^; I know it's short and I got kinda lazy continuing so I just stopped it there and started another chapter. *blinks* ^^; You can kill me later. Anyway Chap 5 is in the works ^^ And well it also felt like a good place to stop somehow. *blinks* So yeah ^^ cliffhangers rock unless like you're the one reading it *blinks* Heh. ^^;


	5. CTBN5

Pairings: 2x1/1x2, 4x3, 6x13

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, dead body parts, monsters, citrus, AU

Comments: Just a bit of musing turned story

Author's comments: I took a damn long time again didn't I? ; I had a lot of projects due for classes honest! I wasn't slacking, really. You know maybe it would be a good idea to make this into a book, change the charries and stuff and the personalities some. And possibly slight plot changes. I wonder how many people would buy it if any.

Helpful Notes: _"talking and crap"_ = intercom thingy

Jajajunkcrapstuff = mind speech stuff (doesn't feel like finding the technical word )

::muhahahaha:: = what someone's thinking

Crimson Targets Bloodred Nights 5

Heero just watched the ebony hair boy standing there, apparently shocked to see him of all people. However, it didn't take long for the shock to change to that of a look of anger. The other still upheld old feelings, feelings about things Heero wasn't even sure about. Meaning he didn't know why Wufei had so much hate for him. He could see why he'd hated vampires; even Heero sometimes held regrets when it came to taking innocent life. Just because he was a vampire now didn't mean he still didn't hold compassion to human feelings. Just…the taste of blood could make one lose their mind.

Wufei lifted his gun up then, pointing it towards the other with a glare of pure hatred shining in his eyes. "I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to come find me…Yuy."

"Hn." Heero glanced over towards the corner before looking back at Wufei. He knew Trowa was huddled there, hidden in the darkness. Once they had arrived Trowa had taken refuge in the corner, apparent most comfortable there. It made him wonder what other things Quatre had probably done to the boy, and just those thought made Heero wish he'd had destroyed the vampire when he had the chance. Again he had to remind himself that something was wrong, with all of them. Maybe the air was bad, but he couldn't help the feeling of things being wrong, misplaced…and bound to get worse. "I heard from Treize that you got a little visit not to long ago," Heero said, figuring it was the lesser of two evils to start with. If anything it made Wufei glare harder. Perhaps Wufei actually had hate for someone else more than for him. "He hasn't done anything to you, right?"

The other just sneered, turning his nose up at the question. "Why do you care? Your _kind_ is pure evil and has no sympathy for the 'weaker' species. In fact, your kind could just rot away in hell for all I care."

Heero shook his head, moving again and sitting back down on the couch, moving slowly so Wufei wouldn't have reason to shoot him. At least more reason than his mind was telling him anyway. As it was Wufei was still standing in the doorway with his gun pointed at Heero, still oblivious to Trowa in the corner of the room.

"Just because I have become a vampire does not mean I do not care about what happens to you." Heero just stared at him, a blank look to his eyes that showed no true emotion. "Have you forgotten that we used to be childhood friends? All four of us. We've done everything together since we were three."

Another sneer slipped from Wufei's lips as he continued standing there giving Heero a dirty look. "Does that really matter when you've been betrayed?! When your friends have changed and become evil."

"Wufei…"

"No, don't Wufei me!" The gun shook slightly in Wufei's hand as he spat that out, livid now, his anger flowing through his blood. "I have a right mind to shoot you right now!"

Heero gave a sigh starting up to his feet, his eyes trained on the other cautiously. "Like all creatures, vampires have to eat. All creatures no matter what they are, they have to eat. It's called the cycle of life. Just…listen to what I have to say." Heero had remembered that from Duo. It had caused him thought. They weren't completely evil creatures, just beings that needed to feed in order to lives. Just like insects, or mammals…or even humans. If eating were bad, then all creatures were evil.

The hand holding the gun wavered slightly as Wufei thought about that. Heero held his breath slightly as he waited on the other's response. If needed, Heero could escape easily enough, but what he wanted was Wufei's cooperation more than anything. Since Wufei was a human, there was a chance that he could get into things that he and Trowa, being vampires, couldn't go. Things that only someone that was a day walker could get to or could see. Finally the gun fell to Wufei's side he stared towards Heero. The hated look was still there, but milder, more under control.

"I'll listen to what you have to say, then decided after that if you deserve anything you desire from me." He didn't bother to put the gun away, not even turning his back from them as he closed the door behind him. He would listen to them but that didn't mean he had to trust him. He didn't even walk further into the room, instead leaning against the door and folding his arms over his chest with a look of impatience. Heero glanced over towards Trowa again, still hidden in the darkness of the corner before he returned his attention to Wufei. Wufei had followed his eye gesture and returned his eyes back to Heero. "What's wrong with him?"

So he's noticed. Heero nodded his head and began to tell his story.

"Quatre! What the FUCK have you done with my pet?!" Duo was livid as he shoved the door open to Quatre's room stomping inside, his eyes glowing brightly. He was infuriated. His eyes locked onto Quatre sitting on the bed, one leg over the other, and a cup in his hand, which he was sipping from. Slowly he lifted his eyes up to look at Duo calmly, apparently not the slightest bit afraid of the other.

"What are you bellowing about, Duo?" His voice had the slightest bit of impatience in it as he lifted his cup to his lips again.

Duo growled low in his throat, his hands clenched at his sides as he stomped into the room, coming to stand before Quatre and grabbing the other by the neck of his shirt, lifting him up from the bed. "You know damn well what I'm here for! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

Quatre just took another sip from the cup before he settled finally for staring Duo in the eye, showing now that he also was not in his happiest of moods. "If you had tried to sense him out you would know that he's not in the palace. Apparently my pet is gone as well. And against my orders as well." Quatre narrowed his eyes. "Your pet has influenced my pet to leave. He is very untrained." A light smirk lifted up to Quatre's lips. "You should have just given him to me and let me train him. Maybe then we wouldn't have this problem."

Duo snarled throwing the other back down onto the bed, the bloody contents of the cup spilling out getting onto the both of them. Duo didn't care, just glaring down at the other before he spat on him. "Don't tell me how to raise my pet . Just because I don't abuse mine like you do yours doesn't mean anything. Yours probably ran away because of how terrible a master you are to him."

"And yours has probably left because he lacks the attention he needs." Quatre sat up, wiping the bloody contents away as best he could. "Be we can go about this later. I can sense my pet in the city. What about you?"

Duo frowned slightly resting his hands on his hips before he started to concentrate his energy. "The city…the same as yours."

"Then maybe it's time you go and teach your pet a lesson." Quatre calmly sat the cup down beside him on the bed and started up to his feet, reaching down to pull down the shirt that didn't even come to his belly button.

"Yeah…." Still Duo was disappointed in his pet. He thought he had trained him better than that, taught him. What would make him run away like that?

"Weird things are happening," Heero said sitting up, keeping his eyes on Wufei's so he could contain his attention. "My…Our masters are not themselves. Treize has changed a lot, and I believe it's for the worst. I haven't even seen Zechs since that night on the roof." He paused slightly in what he was saying, looking down at the ground in thought before he looked up at Wufei again. "I hadn't even seen Trowa for weeks until now." He glanced at the corner where the other boy was before he looked again at Wufei.

Wufei again followed his eyes, looking over at Trowa. Since he had gotten there he hadn't heard the other utter a word. The only thing he would do was rock back and forth, his eyes staring off into space.

"What happened to him?" Wufei asked again. He hadn't gotten an answer the first time he asked, but now he was curious again. He didn't like seeing one of his former best friends like this. Even if he was a blood sucker, no one should have to suffer like that. Or so he thought it was suffering by the way of things.

Heero hesitated, as if thinking about whether he wanted to speak on it or not. "I'm…not really sure myself. He blames me for it." He looked off to the side. "Because his master has some weird…infatuations with me." He had to shudder slightly at that.

"Treize has informed me that they are about to move into the palace…along with every last vampire of his order. I get the feeling that a serious attack is about to commence on the city." The look that was in Heero's eyes showed that he was dead serious and it had even Wufei at a loss of words. "Being that you are a part of the human race and a part of this city, I feel you should know about it." He shook his head. "No, I feel you should do something about it. Even though I am a vampire, I do still hold some attachments to this city." He glared slightly at Wufei. "Even though I'm a blood sucking monster."

Wufei frowned slightly. Too be honest he'd never heard Heero speak so much at one time, nor be so passionate about it. He knew the other was speaking the truth, he could see it in his eyes. Heero wasn't often capable of lying, not unless it was for a good cause. And even then it probably took a shove on his part to do it. Wufei sighed, reaching up and resting a head on his forehead. Things hadn't even begun yet and he was already tired of this. "Alright…alright I'll do what I can to help. I don't see what good I'll be though." He lowered his hand narrowing his eyes as he stared at him, shifting his weight a bit to one leg. "Just promise that after this is done, I will never see your face again. I don't want you bothering this city anymore."

Heero nodded to that. "I promise. After this is over, you will never hear from me again."

"He's looking for us!" Trowa's eyes widened slightly from where he was in the corner before he jumped up to his feet. "They're coming!"

::He spoke!:: Wufei was a little more than shocked at that but at the same time angry. The other now possessed fear where he didn't used to have any. Wufei remembered how Trowa was. Yes he did seem to always be silent, but it was a calm kind of silence. He never said anything unless he felt like something needed to be said. Like the silent best friend or conscience. But there were times when even Trowa knew fun and would laugh with the rest. And Heero…he was different too. He used to be even quieter than he was now, quieter and more detached. Still even Wufei couldn't explain what it was that held them together. Maybe it was when they defended each other when they were kids. Wufei even remembered when he taught the other two martial arts, and how badly they were at it when they had first started. But now…

"Hn." Heero grunted slightly standing up to his feet.

"Who's coming?" Wufei narrowed his eyes slightly. But now they were vampires…and….

Heero turned his eyes to him, an almost panicked look in his eyes before it quickly disappeared into that nothingness again. "Our masters." He moved, heading over to the window. "Trowa and I will keep moving until the sun arrives. We'll hide out then and hopefully be far away by then. We'll meet you in the old warehouse by the abandoned fire department within two days. Until then, keep searching for information and tell us what you find then." With that said Heero jumped up onto the windowsill, looking around for a moment before he jumped out.

"Hey wait!" Before Wufei couldn't even say anything or protest, both of the vampires were gone. The only thing that was left was his open window and his curtain blowing in the night wind. He snorted a bit then finally grumbled a moment before he headed into the kitchen. Apparently, Heero didn't know that Zechs seemed to already have claims on him. But Wufei would stop that if he could. He'd help the two vampires stop whatever madness was happening and hopefully get his dignity back in the process. But until then…he was going on a temporary cease-fire…against his friends anyway. Vampires were still blood suckers and evil beings that needed to be stopped.

Duo sniffed at the night air as he stopped where he was on the top of a building. A growled slipped from his lips has his eyes glowed red. He didn't even look to the side as Quatre landed down beside him.

"They're on the move again," Quatre said looking over at Duo for a moment before looking back out at the city. "They've realized we're chasing them now and so they're running." He smirked slightly at that. "Seems we've given them quite the scare. They're afraid of what punishment they will receive."

Duo just gave the smirking Quatre a glare before he moved jumping down from the building. He hated to admit it but Quatre was right. He was going to have to punish Heero for this. Probably punish and much more. However, there were a few secrets he had that Heero and the others didn't know about. A secret he had acquired recently. And he was planning to put it to good use to find his little pet. Once that happened there would be no stopping him in retraining his pet, Heero. He would just have to be harsher for now on. There was almost a sparkle of excited in his eyes at the thought of that. Fun...he was having the feeling that this would be fun. He walked off then, heading down the darkened and empty street in search of his pet, Quatre right behind him.

Tbc…

Ok ok it's short. pouts But I think that's a lot better than nothing at all, really. I'll do what I can to um make the next chapter come out faster, ne?


	6. CTBN6

Pairings: 2x1/1x2, 4x3, 6x13

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, dead body parts, monsters, citrus, AU

Comments: Just a bit of musing turned story

Author's comments: Ah! Summer classes! . Sure I get out sooner but still! sniffles Ah well, Time to get to work on this chapter. Ah if it takes a while to come out it's because um…college and um…I'm working on Spellcaster right now. . I gotta alternated between the thingies ya know? And x.o because I'm into FF stuff too. But jumping around I feel inspired to work on this one again as well. I just hope it doesn't get too weird.

Helpful Notes: _"talking and crap"_ = intercom thingy

Jajajunkcrapstuff = mind speech stuff (doesn't feel like finding the technical word )

::muhahahaha:: = what someone's thinking

Crimson Targets Bloodred Nights 6

The dream again. It didn't take but a couple of seconds for Heero to realized it, the same setting the city. However knowing that it was a dream now made no difference. He'd learned that the dream always changed, taking a different route so that no matter what it always ended with him in the sunlight, with him covered in blood. There was always that glimpse of the other self as well, that dark side that he still did not understand. Heero remembered at one point when he was walking down the streets of his dream city and happened to walk by himself. Turning around quickly hadn't helped as the figured had disappeared and people also in the streets burst, exploding into a rain of blood that quickly drenched him and the streets of the city. Some people were trying to comment suicide, jumping out of the windows from high buildings of businesses. It did no good as they only combusted as well and splattered onto the ground with a sickening squishy sound of not just blood but of internal organs as well.

It had been enough to almost make Heero be sick, but of course the darkness came again, the hunger, and he was awakened. But this time…he was afraid to know what would happen. Suddenly feeling a weight in his hands he looked down and realized he was holding a gun. Strange…that was a first. On top of that, he was bare, completely naked for the entire world to see. But no one in the city even noticed this or found it strange. In fact it was as though he weren't even alive, a part of them. Holding the gun as his only protection, he started off slowly, walking down the sidewalk of the strangely dark city. A glance upwards showed the sky to be a tint of red. Was there something behind this?

He looked down as he walked, staring at his feet and ignoring the people. For some reason it felt like his feet were sticking to the pavement. Maybe he was just feeling sluggish. Heero was already smelling the scent of blood, but again he was trying to ignore it. Whenever he came close to giving in, the people in the dream died. Maybe this time if he didn't notice, if he didn't look then they wouldn't be destroyed…and he wouldn't see himself….maybe this time the darkness and the hunger wouldn't come….

Suddenly it started to rain and it was enough to cause Heero to stop walking. The smell of blood just raised up, taking him over and he reached up his hands covering his nose trying to block out the smell. It was raining blood, his naked body being drenched in the warm feeling making him crave it more. Why? Why was there so much blood? This time he didn't see people around, no reason for the blood but for the drops of rain falling onto him. He was alone in the street.

He heard a sound behind him and quickly turned around, holding up the gun in both hands. Heero felt his hands wavering though, eyes being clouded by the blood and his hunger. He was staring at himself again. His darker self with an aura so dark and so impure it made Heero want to turn away from it. But he didn't, he forced himself to stare at it and finally opened his mouth, speaking to it. "Who are you?"

A smirk was his answer as Heero started walking a circle around the dream Heero, keeping his gun trained on him, trying to block out the smell of blood. He was so hungry…. "Who am I?" Dream Heero asked with amusement, scoffing slightly. He was following Heero with his eyes, his body turning actually, and following even though his feet never lifted from the ground. "I am you, of course. The part of you that you've tried to hide from the world. I am the real you, the corrected version of you."

::He's me?!:: No that wasn't right, it wasn't him. This was a dream…it was just…unreal but…it felt like a warning. "You're not me. Now tell me, why are you doing this to me?" He stopped walking and stood there waiting on an answer, his eyes flickering to the sky for a brief moment before looking at the other again. 

"I…am doing nothing to you. You are doing this to yourself. " The other laughed softly then stopped, a strange seriousness surrounding him. "You…a child of the light have succumbed to darkness. You have forgotten your purpose and therefore put the world in jeopardy. You are not worthy of being a part of the light nor the dark."

"My…purpose?" Heero frowned slightly trying to think. He never had a purpose. He was a normal man turned vampire. What kind of trick was this being trying to play on him?

"You're purpose, as a light guardian, was to get rid of darkness. To destroy those that would make the world parish. But you have completely turned your back on the light and joined their forces. And because of this…" He gestured behind him and Heero's eyes went wide again in shock. Bodies, again the bodies! All of them littered in the streets. The people still alive were either being pushed with chains on them, or were being attacked by vampires. He was at the top of it all, a leader that everyone was following. He realized that only when the vampires stopped what they were during and turned adoring eyes on him with cheers of the new master. "People will die. The world will die. The planet…will die. All because the balance is not settled."

Heero gasped and quickly looked away from the staring eyes, instead focusing again on the other him, a worried look appearing in his eyes. "How can I change this?"

"The past has now been written…the change now must come from the future, from you. If you take part in the light once more…the darkness can vanish from you and you can once more follow the job you were meant to follow. But you must hurry…before darkness fills the world…and the light of the sun is taken over by the eclipse of the moon…never to be seen again. Once that happens…dark beings of all kinds will be free to roam the earth."

* * *

Heero jolted awake, his eyes looking around wildly. Trowa was at his side, he realized, shaking his arm and trying to make him wake up. It took Heero a while to recognize his surroundings and the fact that Trowa was panicking. They were safe though, inside an abandoned house, one that was so torn but so concealed and intact that it was amazing. So then why was…why was he panicking?

"They're getting closer!" Trowa yelled persistently grabbing Heero's arm and tugging on it. Shit, he was right. They were still coming. He had expected they would find cover considering that the sunlight was about to come soon. But for some reason…they were…still coming! He didn't know why though, he was more worried for them being caught in the sun's rays than them being in trouble once they were spotted. But the dream was still in his mind…the world was unbalanced because of him. Was this why things felt so different? It had felt so right for so long but now…now it just…no maybe that was just a dream…still it bothered him.

"Trowa," Heero said turning and looking at him. "I want you to stay here. The sun's going to be coming up soon and I don't want them to be caught in it…."

Trowa's eyes widened in shock and fear and Heero had to look away from it. He wasn't used to that look. Then again he wasn't used to himself being so kind. Unbalanced…. "You're…going to bring them here?"

Heero hesitated then nodded his head a bit. "I know you don't want Quatre to die. And…I don't want Duo to die either…no matter the complications. We'll settle this…but in another way. We can't run away any longer."

Trowa was looking at him, a look of betrayal bright in his eyes. It made Heero remember…how Trowa was treated…and that he did not want to be treated that way anymore. But now Heero was bringing back the same person that had did this to Trowa and…though the other was devoted to Quatre, he also feared him. It made Heero think, if he hadn't been there…would Quatre be this way? Quatre would have still been gentle with Trowa. Treize and Zechs? No he would have killed them a long time ago. Because he…would have been working with Wufei. And Duo? Duo would…have been…. No Heero didn't want the change, no matter how much it was wrong…he was still in love with Duo even with the hardships.

With an apologetic glance at Trowa Heero left, running out the building. Duo was alive…or as alive as he could be. That was all Heero needed to go on to make his decision. It still made him wonder, about him, his other self. The world would be destroyed if he didn't stop this. Why would it be destroyed? Because the balance was not set…because he was not doing his job. No! He didn't ask for this job…it wasn't his responsibility! He stopped, standing on the sidewalk and staring towards the two. They knew he was coming, he could see it in their eyes. There was something in Duo's eyes, something like disappointment but Heero didn't wait to read it. A glance at the sky said that the sun would be coming out any second now. So he had to hurry.

With just a slight nod of his head he turned and started off again. He could feel them behind him, could feel Duo chase him once more. In a small sense it gave rise to excitement, to a certain need. And had he been in the right place he would have placed it as such. He was thrilled and at the same time he was feeling fear. The others were still behind him, dressed simply so they could keep up with the chase. Oddly, Heero was shocked he was still ahead of them. He was many times their junior and yet his speed and strength were catching up to theirs. Unless they were holding back…but why would they?

A sudden bad feeling filled him and he glanced back behind him. The sun, just the tip of it was rising up. All behind them the city was lighting, the shadows decreasing. They had to hurry, daybreak was coming! As they were running, the light of the sun was following, eating away the shadow, their protection. He could see the house up just ahead. However the words were still in his head. Light…the light…will make the darkness go away. He was starting to slow down to hesitate, but he managed to get to the door. Pushing it open he stood, waiting as first Quatre ran in then Duo. His lover. His…his eyes kept moving, watching the sun, watching the shadows disappearing giving way to light. Why…he had an urge to stand…to wait on the light to swallow him up…it was…curiosity mostly. What if the warning in the dream was true? What if, with the destruction of human kind, that meant the destruction of the vampires as well? Mostly his…master? His lover….

He didn't even hear the sounds of the others yelling at him as he turned and started off running towards the light. He had to know for himself. Heero…had to see what side he was going to be on…no he knew what side, he just wanted to know what was real. The words of his friends, the other vampires reached him but he didn't stop. Not even when he heard Duo's pleading cry for him to stop and turn back. The light enveloped him and surrounded him, feeling him with an unsuspected joy before it quickly turned to pain and he cried out, being drained, his visions starting to vanish. But…he saw the light…for so long in darkness…he finally got to see the light.

::I'm sorry Duo….::

* * *

Wufei jumped up from the bad, jolting away by something he wasn't sure about. He rubbed at his eyes quickly and groaned looking at the window. He could hear the phone beside his bed, ringing insistently but he tried to ignore it, instead standing to his feet and started off towards the bathroom. The alarm clock went off and music started to play. Great, he awoke before it too. He needed to go by the hospital anyway. His cravings were starting to grow again and he needed to deter it.

Stopping at the sink, he stared at himself in the mirror, looking at the hair, which was in disarray from just having woke up. Yes…he was tired. Overworked in his opinion. His eyes looked tired despite the rest he had received. Maybe it was because of his encounter yesterday…maybe it was the fact that everything seemed to be going wrong. He couldn't be sure in the least. He remembered vaguely that he was going to meet up with Heero soon and wondered again why he agreed. Yes, it was because he said he would help, because…something was happening. Heero had said something was happening, that things weren't the same. What exactly was he talking about?

Wufei shuddered slightly stripping from his clothes and stepping into the shower. He cut on the water which started out cold before it began to warm. What exactly was he supposed to do to help save the world when he was so easily overpowered by vampires? It took everything to keep from thinking about Zechs…about Treize. Just one of them was enough to take him down…but he could remember the threats. They said they would have him…would he have a choice? He didn't so far that he knew but he would fight for as long as he could. He felt his hands clench up just thinking about it and forced them to loosen, feeling the warm water coursing down on him, hearing it hitting against the tub as it made it's journey back to the drain.

Wufei had been lucky to even get this place at all. Though it was falling apart, paint peeling off the ceilings, the floors rough and scratched up, he could still call it his home. At least for now. He started to think about Merian again. He did miss her…he admitted that. She had been his confidence, his window to truth, but now…he had only himself. He didn't even take care of himself like he used to. Maybe there was a reason…maybe he should just give up and become one of the vampire lackeys. But…didn't Heero say they were at the castle?

If Wufei could remember he would go, but both times, going and leaving he had been knocked out, made not to remember anything about the mysterious place. How was a place like that capable of forever nights. It wasn't possible so…was there more supernatural activities at play? Maybe it was a good time to check things out, go by the library and do research…he would find out what the secret was.

As he stepped out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, water dripping down from his wet hair onto his lithe but muscular chest. With his hair down he felt…vulnerable but free. He paused at the sink, combing his hair then putting his ponytail tie back on, his bangs resting over his eyes waiting to dry. Now…he might as well go see who called.

Wufei stepped out of the bathroom, disliking the feeling of the scratchy floor against the soles his feet but doing his best to ignore it as he crawled onto the bed and reached to the nightstand pressing a simple button on the phone. The phone instantly started up talking, telling him the time and the date as he moved to the dresser pulling out of pair of boxers.

"Wufei, this is Sally. You're not going to believe this but…Well I think you need to come down here and take a look. We've just been brought a strange boy and he seems to be just like you. He has fangs and the more blood we put into him the fresher his skin get. I haven't figured it out yet but he seems to be a vampire. But we found him lying out in the sun! When you get this please hurry to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm afraid of what might happen when he awakes but I believe you need to see this for yourself."

::Shit, what was she stupid?! She should just kill him! …He was lying in the sun?!::

Wufei had just finished tying up his shoes before he rushed off, grabbing his keys on the coffee table by the door. As a precaution he placed the gun into the pocket of his jacket and rushed out the door quickly, making sure to lock it behind him. What kind of monster could stay in the sunlight?! He didn't like this…a new threat…a threat that wasn't bound by light. Maybe it wasn't unkillable! He frowned starting up the car and drove out heading for the hospital.

::I hope I make it before it wakes up.::

TBC….

That ends chapter 6! I hope it was um…good because it's been a while since I worked on this. For those that were reading Spellcaster ah I'm afraid I took down the latest chapter because I didn't like how it went…I'll rewrite it soon. Ja!


	7. CTBN7

Pairings: 2x1/1x2, 4x3, 6x13

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, dead body parts, monsters, citrus, AU

Comments: Just a bit of musing turned story

Author's comments: I hate this new format! I hate it with a passion. ::tries to get used to doing things differently but with no success:: Growl. Anyways, yeah it's finally updated. I'm gonna start making things interesting now and…hopefully not confusing.

Helpful Notes: _"talking and crap"_ intercom thingy

Jajajunkcrapstuff mind speech stuff (doesn't feel like finding the technical word )

::_muhahahaha_:: what someone's thinking

Crimson Targets Bloodred Nights 7

There are three basic ways in which a master and a pet can lose the connection. The most common way is that the master or the pet is killed. This way the connection is cut and the individual is free to do as they choose. The second way is for the pet to run away. If they are capable of mustering up the speed and the determination, they might succeed. Though it sounds easy, this is the rarest of ways and so few pets ever escape. Many don't attempt it, afraid of what their masters will do to them. Running sounds the best option but it is the obstacles that cause pets to be caught. The sun in itself is a major threat to their lives…as well as the vampire hunters. Those that are caught by their masters are either killed or locked away and punished severely left only to wish for death.

The third way is the most complicated of ways. It is rare but it does happen…like a once in a million shot. The pet becomes stronger than the master. It will therefore either continue to serve the master out of want, kill him, or turn the tables and force the master to be the slave. Some of considerate and just live their own dark lives, some live as equals with their masters. It all depends on the individual pet and how they were taught and raised. If taught well, they wouldn't even run away at all.

That…was what had Duo upset. His pet…was not trained. Though sensing it now, he knew the other was alive. But…not moving for the moment. This meant that he must have found a means to hide. With a shine to his eyes, Duo clenched his hands into fist. He was upset, he was angry, he wasn't sure what he was. He just knew that he had to find Heero as soon as he could and solve this for himself. He was angrier at himself than at Heero. Had he taught the other better he wouldn't have run away. Maybe he should become more like Quatre. Thought right now he was trying to tune the other out.

"…and this is how you repay me for taking you in as my own?! You are nothing but a sorry excuse for a pet!" Quatre yelled as once more, which had to have been the 20th time now, he kicked Trowa in the stomach. He was ignoring the pained sounds of the other boy, the blood he coughed up, or the way he was hunched over trying to hold in the pain and try to block it. That would cause only more anger.

"Forgive me, master…." Trowa said bowing his head, taking all of this. His body was tense and it made Duo regret ever thinking of going to Quatre's way of training. He loved Heero too much to cause him pain like that…that and he detested Quatre. He couldn't even remember when that had started happening, maybe it was around when Quatre first started trying to sleep with Heero. If Duo weren't there, Quatre took his chances, trying to touch, to grope him. He knew Heero was capable of destroying the man…but still he did have that kind human heart. He wasn't capable…for some reason that Duo wished he could understand.

"Did I tell you to speak?!" Quatre yelled again, once more kicking him in the stomach again. The cracking sound Duo heard was enough to make even him flinch. He knew that the punishments could go worse, this was Quatre's lightest compared to other moments. Trowa always healed though, just needing blood and rest. It never took more than a day but still…Duo tried to imagine himself in Trowa's situation. It wasn't coming to his mind. Again his eyes shifted wistfully towards the door to the shabby building. It wasn't the best accommodations but considering that all the windows had been barred off with wood, no sunlight actually got inside. The only light that was scene was the shine under the door. Even that little bit was hurting his eyes, but he stared anyway . He should be resting, regaining energy for tonight but he kept thinking about Heero. He was hoping the other wouldn't move too far from where he was, so he could capture him, ask him why he was doing this.

Suddenly his thoughts shifted again, back to the castle. Zechs, he'd seen him walking around and had been told about The Order coming to live there. He had agreed to allow them to stay, so long as they did not interfere with him and his pet. Duo was wondering why they had come back, why now? What was about to happen that he didn't know about? He wanted to know, but it still came second to his thoughts of Heero. Why was the other running? Did he know something Duo did not? This brought about another thought…most along the fact that he felt like he was being distanced from Heero, being pushed away. He didn't know why, but he felt like something was coming between them, and whatever it was wasn't a good thing. Even when Heero had been close, it felt like the connection was weakening. That was something he'd never known to happen before so it confused him. It caused his thoughts to be focused more on it than what Heero would say or tell him. And because of that, the resulting end was Heero running away.

::Heero, you better be alive when I come to find you::

* * *

This was perfect. Everything was going exactly as he wanted it to. Zechs chuckled slightly to himself standing in the dark room. There were no lights just the familiar glows of the floating candle lights. Though they seemed to have a red hue. It was actually a very empty room aside from the lights and the strange red glowing symbol that took over most of the room. This he had brought with himself. Yes, he'd been plotting this for the past two years, ever since he left, ever since the voice had started talking in his head. He was doing this…if only to be rid of it…that had been how it had started. But now, he was seeing the light, he was seeing what this foul being was speaking of.

"Master, they have brought more," Treize said, stepping through the door behind him. Ah, his most favorite pet. His first true pet. It had been easy to change him over, the other being willed to by his lust. However, with Zechs's change in personality, Treize had changed too. Their connection played weird games with each other. Though Zechs didn't complain, this meant they were meant to be together. The other served him well. And soon he would have another to serve him…. And then…destruction would follow.

The Time has come, send them, a dark voice spoke, deep inside Zechs's mind. He knew who it was, the dark master. He had vowed to serve this dark being with the promise of eternal darkness. Once there was eternal darkness, vampires would be free to walk as they chose…and the humans would stand little chance against them.

Yes, my master, was Zechs's response to the spoken. He felt something stop beside him and nudge as his fingers and he smiled petting the gargoyle behind the ears. "Your master has deserted you hasn't he? Ever since he received his pet he has forgotten you." A dark smile passed over Zechs's lips as his hand stilled on top of the creature's head. "Go to him. Show him how much you miss now that you have a new master…."

The beast growled low then licked at his hand before turning to walk off. It didn't even acknowledge Treize's appearance there and so exited from the room without a glance back. Zechs closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them turning around to face Treize. "Are the bodies ready then?" He smiled watching the glow of red that kept lightly touching on Treize's cheeks, the glow of the floor pulsing even as they spoke.

"Yes, master. They have been prepared. The blood is ready to flow." Treize kneeled down in front of him, resting a fist against the floor to support his weight.

"Very well." Zechs turned his back to him again, lifting his arms up into the air as if beckoning all the demons of the world to come to him. "The symbol will not be completed until we have the blood of 20 virgins. How many is this now?"

"Four have been brought in, sir." Treize smirked slightly at that though it was missed by his master. "It's hard to find virgins these days."

"Figures…very well…we need three more before this can be completed. Come to me then, when you have them, and I will reward you." It was true, he loved rewarding his pet. The others of the order might question what he was doing, but he didn't care. This was his castle, and his idea, his madness. He was going to follow the dark master's wish in order to bring around the darkness of the world and the unlimited amount of blood that was to be found. He already had a good deal of power under his belt, power the dark master had given him. Though he never saw this master, he continued to serve him as no other. "Very soon now…we will see this dark age."

* * *

Wufei closed the door to his car and turned around shoving his hands in his pockets. His ponytail flew in the wind behind him but he did his best to ignore it, the sweatshirt capable of covering up his bite marks. Someone else like him? He needed to hurry before it awoke and did who knows what kind of damage. He started inside the hospital, gun inside his coat at the ready. He never was without one, never allowed it even to go to the super market. Who? Who was it that could walk in the sun with him?

It was a clean hospital, what else was there to suspect? The walls were a greenish color that sort of made Wufei feel sick just looking at them. The ground was like a bluish black marble color with speckles of other colors as well. Upon entry there was a front desk straight in front of him. The female there smiled at him, familiar with his presence if nothing else. Either left or right showed more hallways leading to clinics and waiting areas. He took the left heading for the elevator which he knew to be around the first corner. The hospital was pretty busy today. A small child in the midst of play laughing as it brushed past him obliviously. As he continued walking he saw Sally Po moving briskly and followed her, catching up to her just as the elevator arrived.

As she stepped in, Wufei followed behind her. "Where is he?" He saw Sally jump, apparently startled before she turned around putting a smile on her face. She was tired, Wufei knew that. He could see the dark lines and the puffiness under her eyes. Her hair was actually in a bit of disarray, which she obviously didn't have time to prepare. Even her clothes were wrinkled and smudge here and there with…well things he was sure he didn't want to know.

"Always sneaking up on me huh?" she said as she reached up a hand brushing a lose piece of hair out of her face. She held a clipboard in her hand, obviously information about her current patient. "We found him early this morning just laying in the middle of the street. Apparently he must have passed out. A truck driver happened to notice him, coming close to hitting him but he found him. There are no particular marks on him, aside from a few bite marks on his neck and arms. In fact it's has though he has no skin conditions whatsoever. It's completely flawless, no scratches, no bruises, nothing. The skin is perfectly healthy and even his hair seems to be rich." She tapped her fingers against the clipboard as she wiggled her nose in thought. "He seems to be a more than perfect kind...with sharp fangs. In fact when we did a blood test…well…it's all confusing really. We didn't come out any with major results. Each time we did it, we either got nothing or we got an assortment of types."

Wufei frowned slightly. That…was not normal. But Sally would not have called him had it been…normal. So what was he up against this time? "Where is he now?"

"Fourth Floor. I'm on my way there now. They just told me he's showing signs of awakening. I don't want to startle him. I guess it's a good thing you happened along. He might not be in his best of mind." A frowned slid to her face as the ding of the elevator singled that they were on the fourth floor. "Just be careful. Noin is already suspicious of you, but it's worse now that this kid is here."

"I'm always careful," Wufei said just as the doors opened.

"I know you are." Sally rested a hand on his shoulder before she walked out heading down the hallway. There was nothing to do but follow her so he sighed moving along after her. Perfect skin like that…could it be a vampire? But no, vampires couldn't stand the sun. So what was this then? "We're here. Just remember not to act out and frighten him. We don't know what he's capable of yet." She gave him a look before she turned the handle on the door and pushed it open.

"Sure, it's not as though he's trying to kill us or anything," was his sarcastic mark. True, they didn't know his intentions, but the fact that he had fangs didn't help it. Wufei might have just dropped it had it been only the fangs, considering that people did tend to make their own in a way. But…the perfect skin…the confusing blood tests. Something really just didn't feel right about this. That sort of thought stopped of course, when he saw the figure that was laying there on the bed. It caused his eyes to shoot up in shock, expecting to see anyone, anyone but that person.

::Heero?::

* * *

Strange, this feeling. White lights…this wasn't his dream. So then what was this? Heero had never seen so much light before…shouldn't he be dead? Maybe he was dead. Maybe this was how death really was. Floating in the white light. He felt as though he was on his back, in a sort of weightlessness. Everything moved sluggishly, but it also seemed so unimportant.

::Where am I?::

That's a good question, a voice seemed to answer out to him. Strange…it was his voice. Heh, he was going crazy then. He was hearing things. Why did this tone of voice sound familiar? _You should awaken soon, everyone is waiting on you._

"I'm not asleep…I'm dead, right?" Heero kept his eyes closed, not willing to open them, not wanting to. Who was this that thought they had the right to tell him what to do?

You're not dead, Heero Yuy, now get up. If you don't wake up, the world will be destroyed. Do you want that guilt on your shoulders? This voice…is pesky.

"Go away." He clenched his eyes shut, trying to shut out the voice, not wanting to hear this. "I don't care about the world, just go away."

Go away or what? You'll kill me? Kick me out? Since I am a part of you, you won't be able too. Maybe I should just take over then.

Heero's eyes shot open then but clenched shut quickly with a grunt at the intensity of the light. He wasn't ready for that. "You're not taking over my body, whatever you are."

Then get your lazy ass up and go save the world! You haven't sacrificed yourself for nothing!

Sacrificed? Heero frowned slightly before he slowly opened up one eye, then the other. The most he was capable of was slits, small slits. "What do you mean I've sacrificed myself?" He didn't receive an answer to that and frowned a bit, finally starting to relax again. "If I'm alive, then I've not sacrificed anything."

That's just the point…you're alive.

Those words must have set something off because before Heero could reply, he started to see things. Objects appearing before his eyes, melting away into a scene. It looked like a hospital. In fact…it was. The white walls were signals in themselves as well as the bed he was laying on. Lifting an arm up tiredly, he looked at it, seeing a white slip of paper around his wrist. There was no name, just the word patient. Aside from a slight buzz in his head, he felt fine though.

Revelation sent a shock through him, his eyes staring towards the window, out into the well lit world. What the hell was going on?! He sat up quickly patting himself down, eyes wide in shock and confusion. Why wasn't he dead, he should have been dead! He moved his tongue around in his mouth slightly wincing when it ran across sharp teeth. His fangs were still there, but they seemed to have shrunk down in size by a lot.  
Suddenly he looked over at a sound, hearing the door to the room starting to open. His body tensed up, ready to attack.

Take it easy before you make a fool of yourself. That voice again…. Heero frowned slightly but relaxed. It was that voice's fault. If he hadn't interfered with Heero's life…. _Heero, you know someone's talking to you, right?_

"No, I hadn't noticed," Heero said dryly, rolling his eyes slightly. Fucking voice…

"Hadn't noticed?" Wufei growled slightly, grabbing Heero by the shirt and lifting him from all the bed, shaking him slightly. "What do you mean you hadn't noticed?! How long has this been going on, huh?! Tell me!"

Heero just smacked the hands away, falling back onto the bed before he looked up. Wufei was here? Why was he here? "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?!" It was apparent that Wufei was starting to get pissed off. Apparently he wasn't very happy about what was happening either. "This isn't about me, now answer my question! How long have you been able to walk in the sun?! What are you a super breed?!"

You should answer him, he's your only comrade right now.

"Just shut up!" Heero growled out before clenching at his head. "Get the fuck out of my head before I kill you!"

Wufei seemed to pause, confusion plastered to his face. He wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe the sun baked Heero's head but forgot to take the body with it. But that doesn't explain his being alive at all though.

"I'll just leave you two here to talk, since you know each other," some woman with funny pigtails said. Heero didn't know her, and to be honest, he didn't care. He saw her give Wufei a type of look before walking off. Wufei just ignored it though, his attention on Heero. Why…was he looking so intently at him?

"You have some explaining to do, Heero Yuy." As he spoke, he walked over, sitting on a chair beside his bed. He seemed far too confident in whatever he was doing, but Wufei didn't question it. "So start from the beginning. Tell me what the hell is happening to you?"

Heero just stared at him, weighing his situation. What was he supposed to do, tell him that he had been destined to destroy all vampires? That he was almost like some kind of god or guardian angel? Before he knew what he was doing he was retelling the story. Telling it from the beginning starting with the dreams and their meanings. How he ran out into the sunlight against his master's wishes. It made him feel vulnerable, weak. He had no control over his life, he was being told he had to kill the one he loved. He was told he'd have to kill one of his friends. How was that supposed to make him feel good?!

You make it seem worse than it really is. Would you really let the world be destroyed just because of a couple of vampires?

Heero growled at the voice, wishing he could just kill it. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Wufei frowned, scratching slightly at his chin before he glanced out the window. "So, this other you is talking to you now." He looked back at Heero again, no real emotion expressed on his face. "If it weren't for the fact that you're actually sitting here in front of me in broad daylight, I wouldn't have believed any of this…. So what are you going to do now?" He crossed his arms waiting on an answer.

This…Heero had never thought of. Wait…maybe there was a certain threat he was supposed to kill…meaning he didn't have to kill Duo right? "…He said the world is unbalanced. That means I'm supposed to destroy something. I can only guess it's something in the city, right? But someone has to be behind this…who?"

Wufei snorted at that. "For all you know, it could be Zechs." Heero gave him a look, one that Wufei returned full force. "Don't count it out. Remember, he did just move into the castle unexpectedly on you, right? No one's home now, so guess who's taking over? Besides…I sense such an extreme amount of evil from him."

Heero lifted a brow a bit, reaching down and tugging the blanket around him at the chill his body was feeling. "You seem to hate him a lot. What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

Wufei sent a glare Heero's way, but after seeing that it was having no effect on the other, he sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck before standing. "Remember…well you probably don't considering. But it was some time back, before we had all went our separate ways. While…you and Duo were becoming better acquainted with each other, the same with Trowa and Quatre, I laid witness to Treize's transformation." He stopped talking for a moment, his hands shaking at his sides before he clenched them into fist. "I couldn't save them…instead Zechs bit me. It wasn't enough to turn me…but it did change me." He looked up at Heero. "I have more strength than a normal human…I get blood cravings…but I can't die from it, and the sunlight won't hurt me. 'You're not exactly a vampire, nor are you even half a vampire. And of course, you are no longer truly human anymore.' That was his words to me." He let himself fall down to sit on the floor. "To be honest…I don't know what I am. I'm not a mixed breed…. I still have the bite marks, they haven't faded. He's still after me." He looked up at Heero. "I have to kill him. Maybe I can rest then if I do."

Heero frowned again. He never knew his friend to be so tormented. Was this what had been bothering him? Having to deal with this? With Zechs's crazed needs? There was no excuse for what Zechs had done. Heero opened his mouth, preparing to speak before something crashed through the window. He closed his eyes as glass shot everywhere, then opened them again, his eyes now fastened on the creature. He couldn't even explain what it was! It was like a dog…but it was not in the least bit cute like one. With a growl, the beast looked at one of them to the other. You couldn't tell, not with the five eyeballs it had. There was one in the middle, and two on either side of the long muzzle that stuck out like a pig snout. He didn't sound like a pig though, causing Heero to wince as it sounded like nails on a board, metal nails.

The beast had long nails that appeared to be sharp enough to cut through the bone. That didn't even come close to the teeth that looked like they could do worse. The thing that made it even worse…it was all black, like it was a shadow. Its appearance into the room had caused a weird darkness. It reminded Heero of the castle and the hovering candles. About the same concept except the lights were starting to die out now.

::What the hell is that thing?!::

A dark demon. They call them shadow dogs. The name fits them considering that wherever they walk, a darkness is cast over it. I've never known them to come out in sunlight though.

::How the hell do you know so much?:: Before Heero could get an answer from his inner self, the creature turned, growling as it jumped for him, sharp nails extended to penetrate him. Heero rolled out of the bed in time, eyes wide as he saw the nails sinking right into the place he had just been sitting. A gun went off, and Heero glanced over at Wufei seeing him with his guns out, firing like there was no tomorrow. It didn't look like it was doing any good to the demon, the bullets just being absorbed right into the skin. Another screeching roar was let loose, causing Heero to wince. The shadow dog turned around, looking towards Wufei, the man that was shooting at it. Wufei didn't seem to want to give up though, still shooting even as he was walking a circle, moving to stop beside Heero. "Unless you have a plan, we need to get moving!"

Heero stood to his feet just as the shadow dog jumped off the bed, stalking slowly in their direction. His footsteps leaving acid like imprints on the marble floor. They had no defenses against this beast, they barely even knew what it was! Heero was about to speak, when the door behind him opened.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sally's voice was clamped shut before a scream slipped free as she turned to flee. However, she didn't even make it two steps before the beast was onto her. He was behind her, his mouth opening, extraordinarily wide as he swallowed her up, the scream quickly dying off.

"Sally!" Wufei yelled out, about to run after the beast before Heero grabbed his hand pulling him out of the door, easily slipping past the distracted beast.

"We don't have time, keep moving!" Reluctantly, Wufei moved, running after Heero. The voices had stopped in Heero's head. It was bad timing considering that the help would have been appreciated.

"What the hell is that thing!" Wufei said. He'd already put up his gun as they ran.

"Shadow dogs. They pretty much place a darkness wherever they are." Heero didn't stop running, instead glancing back to see that the beast was just now noticing them and starting to take chase. Shit.

"Well if you know what these things are, why don't you destroy them!" Wufei was angry, probably more so at the fact that Sally Po had been eaten. It made Heero wonder how long they had been friends…or if there was something deeper.

"If I had known I would have. I just learned myself what it is…from the voice."

Wufei growled at that. "Then why don't you ask him how to kill it?!"

"Cause he's not answering, so shut up!" Heero was frustrated too. And curious…how many of these beast were out? Was it beginning? He was pushing past people in the hallway, most screaming and running. It was starting chaos. Some of the people weren't getting out of the way in time, and ended up being trampled by the beast as it ran, chasing them. It wanted them for some reason…or was it him it wanted? Heero looked up seeing a sign, it was showing an exit, a staircase at his guess. Quickly grabbing Wufei's hand, he pushed the door open, waiting until the other was fully in before shoving it closed.

Wufei was panting, tired. If he was afraid, he wasn't showing it. To be honest, Heero was doing a pretty good job of hiding his own fear as well. He didn't even want to fathom what that beast could do. He was still remembering when he had fought against Dermail, and the hand he received into his back.

Shaking his head he turned around starting down the steps. "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah, and where should we go?" Wufei just narrowed his eyes following after him. "How can you be sure that…that _thing_ won't follow us?"

" Remember, it's daytime." Heero glanced back at Wufei before looking ahead again. "Just imagine what tonight could be like if it gets loose through the city. Whatever is happening, we have to stop it."

"We don't even know where to begin, Heero. Think about it. Guns don't work on it. And who knows if anything else will." Wufei just shook his head.

Heero stopped walking turning around as he tilted his head back looking at the other. "Lights kill shadows."

"Yeah? Well they also cause them too." He shouldered past Heero roughly, apparently considering that the end of the discussion. Heero just clenched his hands, angry at himself, at the voice, and at Wufei too. The other wasn't even trying to find a way. And Heero would have told him that too, had he not seen the shadow forming on the door they had just exited. Staring a bit, he saw an eye, then another, a muzzle coming through, materializing through the door. _Fuck!_

"Better get moving, it's coming through the door," he said rushing past Wufei down the steps. He heard the other swear softly under his breath before he started running again. The chase was on. They ran then, moving quickly, panting softly as the panic was rushing through. Already the beast was through, bounding down the steps after them. At times it would jump from wall to wall, sometimes melting into them before coming back out again. Either way, Heero didn't want to think about it, he just kept running.

He felt sweat appearing on his forehead, but he didn't stop to wipe it away, feeling they were getting closer to the exit. Already they had passed the third floor and the second floor. He was reward then with the first floor door appearing in front of them. It was already open, not normal but an advantage anyway as he ran out into the hallway. The hallway was empty, not a very good sign considering. As he ran by a door, he took a glance into a room and was sure his heart had skipped a beat. There was another one! It seemed to be feeding off one of the doctors there, mauls tearing into the skin of the man's neck, pulling loose the meat there. If lucky, the man was dead already, but Heero wasn't going to go back and check. It made him feel sick though and pushed even more fear into him at the thought that it could do that to him too.

Glancing back, he found another shock. There wasn't only one monster, but three now. All of them were chasing after Wufei and him. One had his tongue sticking out, panting, dark drool dripping onto the ground. Heero looked away quickly, finding the front doors before him. He pushed through the door, Wufei hot on his trail as they started down the streets. There was a problem though…the streets were silent. There was no one out there, but a few littered dead bodies and six more creatures in front of them now heading towards them. Heero felt himself slowing down then, after glancing to his left and to his right. They were surrounded now.

He heard Wufei stop beside him, panting to catch his breath as he pulled out his gun again. "They've surrounded us." He stood up straight, pulling out a round of bullets which he reloaded into his gun before looking over at Heero. "It may not be of any use, but I won't go down without trying."

Heero frowned but nodded his head. It wasn't as though he were any help, not now anyway. He wasn't a vampire now…the connection with Duo faint now, so close to breaking. It sort of gave him a sick feeling and he closed his eyes.

It is time I stepped in…lend me your body, and I will destroy them.

Heero frowned a bit, glancing around for a moment before he looked up towards the sky, whatever Wufei was saying to him being lost in the moment. ::_As long as you return my body to me…. But I'll let you…just save Wufei and destroy these things.::_

Sure. Just open yourself up to me, and I will come aide you.

And Heero did, the sky seeming to be brighter now, blinding him as he felt himself being pulled away from his body and surrounded in a sort of warmth. It was comforting.

TBC…

I finally updated! I felt…well…I should do something interesting. And I hadn't done monsters in a while so…I put some monsters. So fun! Just that gave more rise to ideas. Wee….more to come. I'll be posting an Alternate ending to Vampire Conspiracy soon, for those that had requested wanting to know what it would be like if Wufei had changed over too. Um…I'll be posting for Spellcaster soon too now that I know where I want it to go. And…I'll be posting for FFBT soon once I figure that out. Plus, a KH fic soon to come. Don't take it seriously though, it's nothing be well…you'll see.


	8. CTBN 8

Pairings: 2x1/1x2, 4x3, 6x13

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, dead body parts, monsters, citrus, AU

Comments: Just a bit of musing turned story

Author's comments:

Helpful Notes: "_talking and crap_" intercom thingy

_Jajajunkcrapstuff _mind speech stuff (doesn't feel like finding the technical word )

:muhahahaha: what someone's thinking

EDIT: Just letting you guys know this story's gonna be going through a revamp...eventually...with a different title. This one's gonna get scrapped just don't know when I'll get around to working on it. It'll be after Operation BC though.

Crimson Targets Bloodred Nights 8

"The time for the dark age has come!" Zechs said, speaking to those around, these other dark beast. They weren't as powerful as him, not even close; but they were masters and they followed him as others would. All of them were in the chamber below the castle. Up until then, the only one who had been allowed inside was Zechs himself and his pet. The door had been blocked by a powerful voice that, at a single touch by any other vampire, would turn them to dust instantly. But now, it was open to them, though they appeared to be uncomfortable with the knowledge of entering a room where just the door alone could have killed them.

The glowing red symbol was at the center of the room, shining more brightly than it had before. There wasn't much else in this room, aside from the vampires that lined the walls around the symbol to watch the ceremony. If this worked out, then the world would be put into an eternal darkness.

"The time has come," Zechs repeated, looking around again at those that had gathered for this event. "The world shall know fear. Those who have ever marked me behind my back...shall know to watch theirs in return forever." He noticed a few vampires shifting their feet, knew that there were those that didn't believe his power. He would show them though. "Once the last virgin has been slain and her blood spilled onto the sacred markings, that is when he will appear, our great master. He is closer to the fallen angel Lucifer than anyone else, because he is his son...and he will opens the gates to never-ending darkness!" He heard a few words of approval and smirked before he turned around looking at Treize. "Bring her."

The doors were opened, and a girl was pushed in from the antechambers. She stumbled slightly, her hands tied behind her back and her eyes blindfolded. Yes she was a lovely girl...probably 16, maybe younger, maybe older. It was hard to tell these days by the use of makeup. Zechs could tell she was scared, he could smell it on her. He liked it. "Bring her to me." At his words, Treize grabbed hold of one of the girl's arms and pulled her towards his master. The girl was struggling now, panicking and screaming out. When they were close enough, Zechs lifted a hand and smacked it across the girl's face sending her falling to the ground, her screams ceasing.

"I must say, for a virgin, she has a powerful lung and strong blood. This should work well." He kneeled down and grabbed the girl by her neck using it to pull her to her feet. "Have you ever wondered what the meaning of your life was? Have you ever asked yourself, why am I here?" Zechs could feel her trembling under his gripped and his tightened his hand, gaining bliss from the sound of her struggling breath.

_Give her more fear, more pain!_

Quickly, Zechs reached up removing the blindfold from the girl's eyes. Instantly he was stared at by frightened green eyes, wide with terror, tears already spilling free. A beautiful girl, she would have made an interesting vampire with her flowing light brown hair and her lovely red lips the color of blood. "You are going to die for a good cause. Being that you are so pure, I will at least give you a quick dead." Then just as quickly as he had said the words, he squeezed hard and the sound of something snapping was heard. There wasn't another sound to it; the light in the girl's eyes quickly dying out. He hadn't given as much fear as he could have...what did it matter if she was going to die anyway?

Gently he laid her down then untied her arms from the bonds they had been in. Honestly it wasn't necessary considering, but who knew what his pet had been playing with. He grabbed hold of her arm and used his fang like a knife, cutting a slit across one wrist than the other. With that done, he rolled her over onto her stomach and at last rested her hands across the symbol. Instantly it started to absorb the blood from her, making the body whither away and be drained. It was like time sped up for it, this dead virgin.

Zechs stood to his feet, and closed his eyes, listening to the voice in his head. Slowly his hands lifted to the sky, palms facing towards the symbol as he started to speak, repeating the words said to him, though they were not understood. "Tor kladande mia amora. Silcne con tor Dratila! Nei Etentra kladande mia amora. Endestra mon tor Nai sef Destreston." The candles on the walls flickered for a moment before they went out completely. A strong wind passed them by, though from where was unknown. As the darkness around them deepened, Zechs spoke again. "The darkness comes for us. The Dracula's night or night of the Dracula. Let eternal darkness come for us. Eternity among the Living and Dead.' That is what the words translate out to. For Lucifer's son, is out now...and the darkness has come."

* * *

Duo glanced up at the ceiling of the building they had been trapped inside of. There was a taste to the air of something forbidden. He liked it…but he also didn't trust it. Something was wrong. He glanced over at Quatre and Trowa and noticed they had sensed it too. A threat was looming over the Earth. It worried Duo though he didn't know if it was for him to be concerned over.

"He's been called to Earth," Quatre said glancing over at Duo.

_He?_ Duo had no idea who he was supposed to be but apparently 'he' was someone that even gave Quatre a sense of anxiety. Trowa, of course, said nothing. He was lucky that his master hadn't cut his tongue out or worse for his disobedience. Duo glanced at the door and saw the light of the sun fading away from the crack under the door. It would have been normal if not for the fact that it was supposed to be mid day now, not nighttime.

"And who exactly is he?" Duo asked relenting now to his curiosity.

"He is the dark master of all beings evil. I had read about it in the library back at the castle long ago. But I didn't think it could possibly be true." Quatre stared at Duo and there was actually a slight bit of fear shining in his eyes as he petted Trowa's head.

"And…he is?" Duo wanted to know whom it was that could even spark fear in this present day Quatre.

* * *

"The son of Lucifer, Dredmon."

"What!" Wufei stared at Heero in confusion, for a brief second forgetting about the dark beast that were surrounding them or the fact that the sun had suddenly disappeared, the sky being covered over by a dark haze that seemed to be sucking the light away.

Heero, or the being that possessed him, looked over at Wufei with cool, calm eyes, not even giving thought to the beast himself. "Dredmon. His coming into the world can only bring darkness. The time for the Earth to defend itself is now…or else it will be destroyed." He turned just as a shadow dog jumped at him and lifted his hand, resting it on the beast's snout. Just like that, the beast exploded in a light, vaporized. It left Wufei staring before he cursed and moved to stand closer to Heero. Somehow, Heero seemed to have a different type a power, something that gave Wufei the feeling that it'd saved them back when everyone had been kidnapped and taken to the palace. He hated to admit it, but this was his only defense now. Friend turned enemy turned friend temporarily it seemed. He wondered what Heero's feelings for Duo were now.

"Remember how you said light causes shadows?" At Wufei's nod, Heero continued on with what he was saying, his hands coming up again to once more take out another of the shadow beast. "Well when you have enough light, it will completely make all shadow disappear, no matter what." Another monster was shot down and he looked over at Wufei as if waiting for the words to finally click into place.

"You're saying…just drown the suckers in light." Wufei frowned but nodded his head. It was logical reasoning yet how the hell were they supposed to find that much light? Even the sunlight didn't do anything to help them which was already strange enough. If light was supposed to hurt the beast, then why didn't daylight do anything at all? Maybe the lack of sunlight was causing these strange beasts to appear now. After all, the whole city was dark now.

The streetlights were the only things casting any form of light, and they didn't look like they were going to last very much longer considering how they were flashing in and out like there was some kind of short in the wiring. Could this Dredmon guy be causing all of this! What were they getting themselves into! One thing was for sure, they needed to destroy this devil and fast. "

And just how do you suggest we go about killing them then?" Wufei asked. "Even when we did have sunlight, it still didn't help us at all! And I sure as hell doubt you're going to be able to keep up with your little touch game for long. Hell, I won't even ask how it is you're able to do that at all."

Heero didn't say anything, but as soon as Wufei was about to pester him again for answers, he saw a light starting to surround Heero's body. At first Wufei started to shy away from the light, but seeing the shadow dogs hesitating and not coming closer, he found himself moving to stand right beside Heero. Despite his current hatred over the other, right now he was depending on him to be his savior. And maybe that stung him a little too much, to know he needed the help of a vampire or whatever the hell he was to survive.

As a shot of light flew from the glow around Heero's body, the shadow dogs hesitantly backed away and growled, their tongue lolling around dripping wet with that dark drool. Whatever this power was Heero possessed, the shadow dogs didn't seem to be absorbing it like the others. It was almost like they noticed it as well as they backed away just as another of their kind was shot down by the light, instantly disappearing into nothing. That seemed to be enough for them to turn and run away, each sending their own form of a glare back at the two males before running off down the street.

"It worked!" Wufei yelled out, temporarily forgetful of his anger towards Heero or his anger at the loss of his friend Sally Po. Moving forward slightly, he seemed to get his confidence back quickly as he started yelling things after the retreating bastards. "You cowards! Are you running away now! You want to kill everyone so bad but now you're just running away!" He laughed at that, watching until the beasts were gone from his sight before turning around. "Well we showed those beast." He was grinning like a fool before the grin fell from his face, his eye twitching slightly in irritation. "Heero?" The other finally seemed to look up at him, the glow that was still formed around his body finally disappearing before he stepped back as if he'd been released from a hold on him.

"We have to get going," Heero said, though he was holding at his chest and breathing heavily. Whatever it was he did, it definitely took a lot of him.

"Where are we headed to now?" Wufei asked of him though he was still watching him suspiciously. Something was up with the other one…the last thing he needed was for Heero to turn against him suddenly and kill him.

_I'm not going to die until those bastards pay for what they did to Sally!_

"I don't know yet," Heero replied. Obviously, he'd come back to himself now. Yes it was definitely the same one now, the clueless, 'I don't have a clue what 's going on but we should probably run' Heero that Wufei had one day befriend and later on grew to hate. But then again he had every right to hate Heero! No one told him to run off and become a slave to those damn vampires nor did they tell him to become a vampire himself! He was just asking for trouble!

"Whatever, I don't care what the hell you do but I'm not sticking around here!" Yet saying those words he didn't move. He knew that if he were to see this through to the end not to mention survive, he'd do better by staying beside Heero. The other had things he himself couldn't have, such as that weird glowing light he used to scare off the shadow beast. Wufei doubted those shadow beast were slow to decide who to kill and who not to kill. Even if he did have a vampire's bite on his neck, he was still human in some ways or else those beasts wouldn't have chased him down…or would they have?

Heero nodded his head slightly. "Then let's head back to the mansion." Wufei was glaring heatedly at Heero but he nodded his head going along with the suggestion. The last thing he needed was to be torn to shreds by the beast. But this was also giving him something else to think about besides Sally's death. Though he might not have been that close to her, it was still sad when someone you knew just suddenly died. Especially when they were being killed by a giant unknown monster that shouldn't even exist.

_I should have stayed away…if she had never met me she'd still be alive right now. Curse this blood lust!_

"Why are we heading back to the mansion?" He was curious. What reason was there to go back to that dreadful place?

"Because Zechs is there," Heero said easily, though his hand seemed to twitch slightly. Zechs didn't seem to be on his good side either…good. Still, just mentioning that name gave Wufei horrible thoughts, the mark on his neck almost feeling like it was burning as he shivered. This was all Zechs's fault…and Treize too. But he didn't want to completely blame Treize, blaming it on the fact that Zechs had pretty much brainwashed him and confused him into thinking he was a vampire slave born to follow orders and suck blood. "And I have a feeling that whatever's going was caused by Zechs."

"Yeah…sounds like a good place to start to me." Not to mention, it'd give him a chance to kill the bastard. He still had some bullets in his gun, so he'd be able to put them to good use.

"We better get moving. I get the feeling things are going to get worst." Heero glanced back at him as he said those words before he turned and started off at a rapid run heading in the direction of the mansion. Wufei wanted to give a snide remark, but when the other ran away quickly he scowled giving chase.

They were zooming down the street, looking like nothing but a quick blur to any that happened to be paying attention, though most people were taking shelter within their homes, having seen the beast and ran. He couldn't explain why running was giving him such a thrill. Maybe it was the feeling of the wind blowing in his ears that made him so excited. Whatever it was, he wasn't ready to give it up yet. Part of his mind wondered if maybe Heero was just leading him back to the mansion as a feeding prey. But, something was telling Wufei that this was like the old Heero. The old Heero wouldn't do something like that. If he wanted you dead he'd just kill you, simple as that.

"You better not be trying anything!" Wufei yelled up ahead of him, somewhat put down by the fact that Heero was moving much faster than he was. In fact, he seemed to move a lot faster than most vampires Wufei had killed off during his time in the force. And yet he'd been able to stand in front of the sun without a single problem. What kind of beast was he? He wasn't human and he wasn't a vampire…almost like Wufei was. Except, he was completely different. He had all the strength and speed of a full vampire, but he could stand in the sun not to mention create his own light. That was how Wufei described it anyway. But…what could have caused him to pass out in the street like that? Could it have been shock? Could vampires really pass out? That seemed more like a human thing to do.

_Why the hell am I thinking about this now! I have to focus on that Dredmon guy! I don't care if he's the devil's spawn or a guy in a devil costume! I'm going to kill him!_

* * *

"He's heading back to the mansion," Duo said, perking up slightly as he stood in front of the shack. Quatre had complained about the wait, content with having his pet back and now wanting to return home. Yet, with only a bit of argument, he got quiet quickly. Something about the way Duo's eyes shined with anger and a look of death had pushed his protesting to the side. Duo was determined to find his pet and wouldn't let anything get into his way. He'd been devastated to feel how weak his link to Heero had grown. But feeling that sudden pull that was heading in the direction of his home made his heart jump for joy. Was Heero realizing that everything he'd done was wrong and now he wanted to return to his master? Maybe he'd even wait in bed naked with a glass of blood for him. That'd definitely make him very happy though he'd still have to punish him for what he did, making Duo worry like that.

"It's about time," Quatre said resting his hand on his hips. Trowa stood silently at his side, currently more worried about why the sky was so dark suddenly than whether or not his master would punish him worst when they got him. Chances are, Quatre would probably tie him up and starve him to the point of him wanting to die before he got off for this. But Duo wasn't worrying over Trowa right now…right now his concerns were focused on Heero. He seemed to be moving pretty fast…like he was in a panic. It was starting to make Duo worry again. Either Heero really missed him or something was up. He still wanted answers.

"Let's get moving!" Duo yelled as he turned running off down the street. Jumping up onto the top of an old bicycle shop, Duo took off, running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was trying to ignore the ache he felt as he remembered a time in the past where he used to do this with Heero. It'd definitely been fun…though Heero always refused to drink from the innocent. He definitely wore on Duo and as time passed he'd started bringing in people that didn't deserve to live. It made Duo wonder if Heero had drunken any blood lately? He never was big on doing the killing himself, always excepting the blood from Duo instead. A frowned lifted to his lips as he let his thoughts take over. Why was Heero still alive? He was grateful, of course, but how could Heero have lived when the sunlight had no doubt fallen on him? There was no way he should have survived that! And yet, Duo could feel his vibes, though faint, throbbing as if he were still alive.

There was a sudden bad feeling in the pit of Duo's stomach as he frowned, almost stopping on the rooftop at the feeling. He felt like something had just tugged at his connection with Heero. It hadn't hurt but it hadn't been comfortable either. It was way too weak now, meaning it might not last much longer. He was hoping he'd make it to the mansion in time, maybe even reawaken the link anew. Duo didn't like not being able to feel Heero there with him, felt bare without that special feeling that he'd always have Heero beside him. Yet now, something was trying to break them apart, something he didn't like. That feeling tugged at him again and he tugged in return, refusing to let it go. He was not about to lose to this!

_Heero, you bastard! You better not break it!_

Duo stopped where he was, clenching his eyes shut as he concentrated. He couldn't let this thing win, no matter what! He was not going to lose Heero! And he was not about to let him win in this! Heero should not be allowed to live without him, ever! If he felt otherwise, then maybe he needed to be punished!

As if completely disagreeing, the connection was tugged on again and Duo growled out, doing his best to hold on. What happened next reminded him of a piece of thread snapping after too much strain on it. He felt the connection break…and then he felt nothing. His mind was blank for a moment, eyes shooting open in shock at the emptiness he felt. That feeling of the other was lacking, completely gone now. There was nothing left to hold on to, not a trace. It was as though Heero hadn't ever been close to him…and it actually hurt. For being a nonliving creature, this knowledge…actually hurt. He felt Quatre stopping beside him, heard his taunting words but he ignored them, clenching hand to his chest trying to still the shaking in his body.

His pet was gone! His pet, his lover, his special one and only! He was gone! But he was still alive, right! He could still find him at the mansion!

"Heero!" Duo called out to the night, his teeth baring and his hands clenching at his sides. He was mad, he didn't know why he was so angry! He wanted to find his vampire, and hurt him for making him feel this way! He was determined to get to him! "Heero!" He called the name out again, shaking his head rapidly before he started off again, running with renewed determination! He wasn't even sure if Heero was still heading to the mansion, but if he was then he'd be ready and he'd take care of him by any means necessary. He'd make him suffer for the pains and hardships he was making his master endure!

_I'll kill him!_

* * *

Heero had just come into sight of the palace before his whole body went taunt, a quick and sudden pain appearing before it disappeared just as quickly. He'd felt that his master was coming for him through the connection but now…now there was nothing. Wufei stopped beside him, a frown on his face at he looked at the shocked look on Heero's face. He'd never seen Heero look so shocked before, and it was actually surprising to Heero as well.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked, almost sounding sincere…or maybe he was. Heero couldn't really tell anymore with his former friend.

"The connection's broken," Heero said glancing over at Wufei, not noticing the slight wetness on his cheek as a tear slid from his eyes. He had…tears. He had tears like a human. He'd also felt the pumping of his heart in his chest…like he was alive. What was going on with his body? And why was he feeling like his heart was being squeezed?

Wufei frowned at him, giving him a look like 'are you serious' before he sighed looking away. "Look, we just have to take care of this guy. Then you can go back to your boyfriend or whatever. All I need you to do is focus on the task at hand, got it?" When Heero didn't say anything he folded his arms over his chest, snorting slightly from their small hiding place in an alleyway across the street from the mansion. "We're in the middle of a war right now. If you let your feelings get in the way, you'll only get yourself, and me, killed. I prefer to live so can you hold off on your feminine moments until later?"

Heero glared at him, narrowing his eyes slightly and looking like he wanted to say something in return. Instead he just nodded his head, turning his eyes away from Wufei as he looked at back at the mansion. Chances are, Duo was still heading towards the mansion. If that was true, than they only had a limited amount of time to take care of this problem before his master got pulled into it. Frankly, he wanted to keep Duo out of harm's way. He didn't want a repeat of what happened when they were up against Dermail. "Whatever happens, just stay close to me," Heero said quietly, only glancing over to see Wufei nodded before he stood up. "Good. Let's go."

"So you're planning on just barging right in?"

"Zechs probably knows we're already here," Heero said quietly. "If nothing else he's probably got guard dogs and minions out on patrol. They could have smelled us from a mile away."

"Good point…I guess." Wufei shook his head, probably debating if Heero was just making this all up just to get him to go inside and cause a big fuss. "But whatever, let's get this over with." Heero nodded his head.

_Zechs…if you're really the one causing this…I'll make sure you die…._

TBC….

Hehehe after um…several…year? I've finally updated! Go me! Sorry for a loooong delay but I really just got out of this story for a while. But now I think I'm getting back into it. And I don't want to just let it end with um… no ending…besides the ideas are starting to boil up again. So just think of the long pause as um…writer's block, yeah! Yeah, that's what it was! Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates on this story! But I just realized how much I really do love this story…Despite some problems with it.


End file.
